Circuitos Callejeros
by Arken Elf
Summary: Las pistas profesionales no son las únicas que ven grandes carreras, ahora es el turno de la gran carrera underground, el equipo aún se esta conformando, envia a tu personaje para que participe en las pistas callejeras.
1. Transfer un audi R8

Capítulo 1

Transfer un R8…

…

Existen grandes cosas en el mundo, maravillas naturales nacidas de la tierra, mismas que conviven con aquellas creadas por la ingeniería de los autos que ahí habitan. Ambos coexistiendo en armonía, avanzando con el tiempo, transformando los contornos; haciendo de ellos zonas habitables, extendiéndose para comunicar ciudades, poblaciones. Creando la cultura de las grandes autopistas, de los corredores solitarios, de los aventureros, de los comercios de las vías, refugio para los choferes, zona segura de reposo entre el desierto o el bosque, en medio de la flora o la fauna, porque eso es parte de ese mundo, como muchas otras cosas o historias, como la que estoy a punto de contar.

Yo soy Transfer un Prototipo de Audi R8 y esta es mi historia…

….

Todo comenzó un día como cualquier otro, el atardecer se relevaba a lo lejos sobre el desierto, invadiendo el escenario con sus cromas carmesí y dorado, la superficie arenosa se envestía de sus tonos, combinando las luces con las sombras sobre el asfalto que irrumpía la armonía creada por la flora.

En medio de todo esto se encontraba mi hogar, un pequeño merendero con una zona diseñada para cobijar a los choferes y autos viajeros que buscarán una buena noche de sueño, o reposo del extenuante sol diurno. Esos días sin embargo habían estado flojos, la afluencia de vehículos era bajo por lo que tuve algo de tiempo libre para poder trabajar en algunas de las reparaciones del local, como sustituir algunas zonas estropeadas, pintar la fachada, entre otras cosas. Esa tarde en particular había decidido retocar el frente nuevamente; observe la entrada del recinto recién pintada maravillándome del trabajo, la verdad es que no era muy bueno para eso de la decoración pero a mis estándares se veía bien.

-Quedo perfecto- Susurre preparándome para guardar las herramientas, cuando algo llamo mi atención. Era un sonido intenso de motores, al parecer la vía no estaría tan sola esa noche, desde mi posición podía apreciar las luces que brillaban a lo lejos enunciando su llegada con alevosía.

Sólo existía un grupo de autos tan ruidosos como para ser escuchados desde esa distancia; los Tunners.

Las pandillas aprovechaban esas horas para salir, irrumpiendo el monótono ambiente e iluminando la autopista con sus impactantes colores neón. Los gritos eufóricos, las sonrisas, chistes, bebidas y competencias relucían en un desfile de estilos personalizados con cromas contrastantes, música alta, nitro y chicas hermosas.

Sonreí al pensar en ello, era verdad que algunos de los negocios de la vía sentían algo de aversión por esos autos, decían que sólo eran un grupo de criminales peligrosos que aterrorizaban a los habitantes del camino, pero yo no compartía esa opinión, yo admiraba la fuerza que tenían al desafiar las reglas planteadas por la sociedad, creando sus propios destinos, los cuales buenos o malos eran forjados por ellos sin depender del resto.

"_Hasta cierto punto eran afortunados a pesar de lo que muchos podían afirmar"_

-¿Por qué lo decía?, era simple, fueron justo esos estándares los que habían arruinado mi vida, encasillándome en un punto sin retorno, obligándome a sobrevivir como lo hacía hasta ahora, deje atrás mi sueño debido a esas tontas reglas, perdí todo manchando el prestigio de mi familia y su nombre por juicios injustos y premeditados que simplemente no me brindaron una oportunidad, pero eso estaba en el pasado ahora.

Esa noche en particular el ruido se hizo más notorio, con la música irrumpiendo el ambiente a todo volumen. Por mi parte, continúe guardando las cosas esperando que el grupo se detuviese mi establecimiento, pues era el único en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Los vehículos llegaron poco después deteniéndose justo al lado de la vía, los jóvenes jugueteaban entre sí con leves empujones, mientras la música retumbaba del sistema de sonido de uno de ellos, un sistema de audio que parecía componer la mitad de su estructura. Observe de reojo los diseños que componían sus trabajos de pintura, con los contrastes vivos del neón el cual contorneaba sus figuras.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- Pregunte finalmente aproximándome, sin embargo uno de ellos, el líder me miro con seriedad, peleando por contener su sorpresa al observarme ahí frente a él esperando alguna respuesta.

-¡¿Qué diablos?- Exclamo un poco exaltado, -No me digas que tú eres el dueño de este basurero- Pregunto.

-Supongo que si- Replique bajando la lata de pintura que llevaba conmigo. Mientras me disponía a brindar una réplica, pero las palabras fueron interrumpidas por el grito de otro de los Tunners.

-¡Pero qué sorpresa!- Resonó con un toque más agudo, este auto contaba con verde y anaranjado sobre su figura y su spoiler era impresionantemente alto.

-Si es un Audi R8- Continuo aproximándose para dar una buena mirada a mi estructura. –En medio del desierto, eso si que es raro,- Exclamo, -Dime, ¿Cuántos cilindros reposan bajo ese cofre, 10 o 12?- Prosiguió excitado analizando el blanco y negro que componía mi propia forma con el contraste más básico entre los autos, sin detalles en color, con excepción del azul de mis ojos.

-No, sólo 8, no soñaría con 10 y menos con…"12"- Replique enfatizando con un suave toque de desprecio el término "12", oh si el glorioso 12 que había robado mi orgullo; pero no tenía porque entrar en detalles sobre mi vida personal, esos autos no me conocían, ni yo a ellos. Era sólo un encuentro casual con clientes.

-Escuche que los tuyos compiten con algunas contrapartes italianas, ¿Es cierto?, -¿Tu sabes algo al respecto Boost?- Dijo regresando al lado del auto de cromas más oscuros; pero su líder solo me miraba de manera analítica sin intervenir en la conversación, dejando a su compañero decir todas esas cosas sin sentido.

-Estamos aquí porque necesitamos combustible si queremos llegar a la gran carrera- Intervino finalmente después de un rato mirando a los otros dos autos que parecían comenzar a desesperarse. El chico del sistema de sonido y un muscle car, un barracuda de cromas anaranjados.

-Yeah, necesitamos el combustible- Aclaro el del spoiler, cambiando el tema rápidamente.

-Okay las bombas están justo al frente, si hay algo más que necesiten háganmelo saber - Replique dirigiéndome a la caja, no quería seguir el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación. Los otros autos se sirvieron con gusto con excepción de su líder el cual comenzó a seguirme mientras yo arrastraba la pintura de vuelta al local.

-Tú sabes que no soy de los que acostumbra pagar, es de imaginarse- Comento como si no fuera gran cosa, sin embargo tengo curiosidad en algo; verás, estoy dispuesto a pagarte, pero lo haré si respondes una pregunta- Aclaro llamando mi atención.

Era obvio que esa clase de autos tendían hacer sus juegos esperando marcharse sin dar un centavo por el combustible.

-¿Acaso perteneces a las series anteriores al 1610? -Exclamo. Me detuve de inmediato dejando caer el bote metálico, el color verdoso cayó ensuciando parte de mi chasis pero eso no me importo. -¿Cómo sabía?, ¿Acaso mi obvio desprecio en el "12" me había delatado?- Pensé mirándole de reojo.

-¿Eso te molesta?- Replique con un tono más frío de lo normal, notando su descarada sonrisa, -¿Por qué habría de importarme?, sólo tenía curiosidad, es una pena desperdiciar esa maquinaria de un modo tan patético, pero así es la vida… Injusta…- Afirmo. Continúe inmóvil incapaz de enfrentarle, no era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras, pero el tono era tan ajeno a lo acostumbrado, sin el clásico estilo burlesco, tampoco contenía lástima, sólo la ironía de una vida condenada al fracaso por algo que no se podía controlar.

-A ti que - Proseguí perdiendo la compostura, sin saber que esperar; ese auto me tenía atrapado, sabía lo que hacía, daba al blanco anotando en los puntos clave sin siquiera tener un toque de consideración, pero en cierto modo su frialdad era bienvenida, con la honestidad de un auto acostumbrado a las calles, a la falta de argumentos políticos, directos, francos y al punto, doloroso pero refrescante al final.

-Solo decía- Prosiguió con indiferencia como si no fuera gran cosa. –No eres el primero- Susurró.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Respondí con mi propia interrogante, las palabras del Mitsubishi me confundían, ¿Solo jugaba?.

-Ahora supongo que esperas el pago- Confirmo.

-Sería lo justo- Dije, pero sus carcajadas me dejaron congelado.

–No respondiste a mi pregunta verbalmente- Aclaro poco después, yo lo mire por un segundo comprendiendo su trampa.

-Maldita sea- Exclame molesto conmigo mismo, reaccione a la pregunta, me delate tontamente, pero jamás di una afirmación literal; resignado suspire. -Si quieres el combustible gratis adelante tómalo, no hay manera de que los alcance si deciden huir, pero eso ya lo sabes- Dije finalmente con un tono derrotado.

-Eres bueno en los juegos de palabras "Audi", pocos comprenden esa clase de insinuaciones y se van con lo básico, algo que es hasta cierto punto desagradable- Respondió recorriendo con la mirada los pocos objetos que reposaban en la estantería.

-Gracias por el cumplido- Aclare con sarcasmo.

-Si quieres el dinero tendrás que vernos en la carrera,- Comento antes de dar media vuelta para reunirse con el resto del grupo, sólo ahí podrás cobrar la deuda- Finalizo marchándose. Los Tunner encendieron sus motores siguiéndole sin mirar atrás, yo en cambio me detuve a observar la caja vacía, ¿Había sido eso un reto?; probablemente, pero como siempre, fui un cobarde, nada más que un maldito cobarde ocultándose del mundo en lugar de enfrentarlo para demostrar que todos estaban en un error, para recuperar el buen nombre de mi familia, mi honor, pero como competir cuando no son ellos los que están en un error.

ETRON lo había confirmado hace un par de años, aún tenía las marcas de mi más grande fracaso ocultas bajo la pintura.

-¿De qué sirve tener ese cilindraje si no eres capaz de usarlo?- Me pregunte, escuchando las voces burlonas de los otros deportivos nuevamente en mi mente.

….

Flashback…

Estaba frente al camino, una pequeña pista oculta que sólo algunos de los que vivíamos en el vecindario conocíamos, estábamos ahí por una apuesta, me jugaba el nombre de mi familia ante mis amigos y su prestigio de una manera ridícula. Recuerdo haber analizado la vía nuevamente mientras mis neumáticos acariciaban el pavimento con suavidad, esperando la señal que diese inicio a ese encuentro.

-Papá estará orgulloso al final- Pensé tontamente ignorante del destino que me aguardaba, pero cuando uno es adolescente es tonto e impulsivo.

Yo había nacido en una familia acomodada, mi padre era un elegante A6 y mi madre una linda A4, mi llegada fue una sorpresa agradable para ellos, a pesar de que mi modelo no era conocido aún entre los nuestros ellos me amaban y yo quería demostrarles que era digno de esto. Pero lo que ninguno de nosotros sabía era que al ser un modelo innovador había nacido con un defecto, uno que nadie entendería hasta después de esa tonta apuesta.

La señal se dio, yo arranque al momento acelerando sin dificultad, el viento golpeo mi chasis recorriendo la estructura con fuerza, era un sentimiento indescriptible; _"Hermoso",_ sin embargo segundos después el sueño acabo destrozado por la pesadilla, la temperatura interna de mi sistema hidráulico subió estrepitosamente más rápido de lo que yo recorría el camino, sentí el dolor abrasador envolverme con el fuego mientras frenaba, no súpe lo que sucedió al final, sólo recuerdo el dolor y la oscuridad.

-¿Cómo sobreviví?, fue un misterio para mí, pero jamás olvidaré el rostro afligido de mi madre o la mirada decepcionada de mi padre, tantas esperanzas, deseos y sueños perdidos por una tontería, la que me costaría años de recuperación, yo con otros pocos de esa generación sufrimos esa extraña enfermedad marcándonos como los anteriores a 1610, los "Prototipos", las fallas. Después de eso todo se vino en picada, los problemas comenzaron con mi familia, principalmente con mi padre, para él nada de lo que hiciera era bueno, estudie arduamente pero eso no cubría sus expectativas, era un fracaso para él, sus sueños de tener un corredor del circuito europeo se habían venido abajo con mi enfermedad.

Fin del flashback…

…..

Ha sido mi falta de valor lo que me ha mantenido en las sombras, hace años manche el nombre de los míos y no fui capaz de pelear por recuperarlo, ahora un grupo de tunners se aparece de la nada, recordándome aquello que tanto luche por olvidar.

-Tonterías- Gruñí, era un cobarde no había manera de negarlo.

Esa misma noche vi a otros autos correr, todos se dirigían a la "Gran Carrera", en los circuitos callejeros, al parecer cada año se reunían de manera sorpresiva para su gran evento, donde las apuestas eran buenas y los premios mejores. La verdad es que no sabía que hacer, el Mitsubhisi había lanzado la moneda al aire, pero ¿Cómo podía ir?, no pertenecía a ese mundo, de hecho a ninguno si seguía auto compadeciéndome. Pero todo pensamiento se borró cuando otro auto llego a la estación, su nombre era Solarius, él al igual que el resto de los visitantes era un tunner de origen japonés, un Toyota célica que vestía su propio diseño, compuesto por grandes flamas en los costados las cuales que armonizaban con su pintura carmesí. Tenía una que otra modificación como un spoiler trasero, rines deportivos y un buen sistema de sonido, tal vez no tan impactante como el del chico del primer grupo que me visito, pero con buena calidad de sonido, un joven bastante interesante.

El Toyota sin embargo estaba sólo a diferencia del resto, el quería competir en los circuitos callejeros de la gran carrera, había practicado durante mucho tiempo preparándose para la misma pero tenía un problema, necesitaba un equipo, ya que sólo por pandillas se podían inscribir.

El deseaba volverse uno de los mejores en esas pistas, me comento su problema y me invito acompañarle, pensaba que un modelo como el mío tendría oportunidad en esas vías, lamentablemente me vi forzado a explicarle mi problema, pero a él no le importo, insistió una y mil veces tratando de convencerme, me aseguro que ahí las cosas no eran como con los profesionales y que todo se valía.

Pensé en sus palabras toda la noche, tal vez era la oportunidad que estaba buscando, si no, al menos habría escapado de la monotonía de mi patética vida, por lo que le dije que si lograba juntar un equipo de al menos 4 autos le acompañaría.

Quien sabe, tal vez era la oportunidad atravesar esas fronteras, por lo que decidió esperar en la estación mientras lograba reclutar miembros para su pequeña pandilla callejera, corredores que decidieran desafiar todo para volverse los campeones de las calles; la fecha final estaba cerca, no disponíamos de mucho tiempo, pero eso no le preocupaba, estaba seguro de que encontraría a los autos perfectos, fue gracioso imaginar que su insistencia era lo que le daría comienzo a esa aventura, conformando un grupo que estaba a punto de competir en uno de los eventos underground más importantes de ese año, el primer movimiento se había dado; ahora sólo nos quedaba esperar…

Continuará…


	2. Dafne una chica con actitud

Capítulo 2

Dafne…Una chica con actitud…

Gracias a Laura por su aportación con este nuevo personaje para el fic, un nuevo miembro del equipo ha llegado.

…

El día comenzó como cualquier otro, el sol no tardo en hacer su aparición como cada mañana cambiando la temperatura del ambiente de manera drástica, la verdad es que los lugares desérticos tendían a ser extremosos en todos los aspectos. Para los que vivíamos por la zona era normal estábamos acostumbrados, pero para los que no…era un poco más complicado.

-Maldita sea Transfer la temperatura en este lugar es extrema- Comento Solarius mientras observaba el camino.

-Si tienes calor ¿Por qué no entras?, te serviré una bebida fresca- Respondí desde el merendero mientras acomodaba todo para abrir el local.

-No, no, estoy bien afuera, después de todo el fuego es mi elemento, un poquito de sol no me hará daño- Aclaro virando para que pudiese apreciar su pintura, el auto carmesí era orgulloso .Yo sonreí al escucharlo, el chico era insistente, no le gustaba darse por vencido y eso era bueno…siempre y cuando eso no llegase a más allá de lo sano.

-El que mires el camino todo el día no va hacer que llegue tu equipo de manera misteriosa-Comente poco después comprendiendo la razón de sus acciones, el Toyota suspiro al escucharme encaminándose hacia la sombra.

-No lo se hombre, he estado esperando toda la noche, pero parece que nadie esta interesado- Dijo algo cabizbajo acomodándose en la barra.

-Debes tener paciencia- Confirme sirviéndole su bebida, la cual bebió tan rápido que me dejo impresionado. –Todo llega a su debido tiempo-Proseguí dándole un poco más.

-Seh, tal vez tienes razón- Finalizo cuando la campana del local sonó indicando la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

-Genial, voy atender a nuestro recién llegado- Exclame dirigiéndome a las bombas de combustible, el célica asintió regresando su atención al contenedor; se le veía pensativo. Para entonces mi cliente esperaba al lado de una de las bombas, se trataba de una linda Corvette C6 de color negro y verde oscuro, su figura mantenía ambos cromas conjugando los tonos en un degradado suave, su pintura oscura brillaba contrastante con el sol del horizonte.

-Buenos días, ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?- Pregunte amablemente. Por su parte Solarius curioso como era había salido del merendero con las intenciones de hablar con ella; él estaba decidido armar su propia pandilla y sentado no lo iba a conseguir, al menos eso se dijo convenciéndose de investigar todo lo referente al recién llegado.

–Tal vez sea un deportivo, otro tunner o un muscle car, esos son buenos para casi todo- Exclamo distinguiendo la hermosa forma del auto americano frente a él.

-WOW- Grito emocionado admirando a la chica.

-Sólo combustible- susurro la joven sin mucha emoción, al contrario se le denotaba aburrida, tanto que hizo caso omiso de la exclamación de mi amigo, quien se acerco rápidamente después de verla.

-Eso podría indicar problemas- Me dije abriendo la bomba para ella que pudiese usarla.

-¿Qué trae a una linda chica como tu por estos desolados caminos?- Pregunto el Célica llegando por un costado.

-Lo mismo diría de ti sol andante- Replico ella de manera displicente, al parecer la joven no era muy sociable, sin embargo el comentario no ofendió en lo más mínimo al chico japonés el cual continuaba sonriendo.

-Hermoso trabajo de pintura- Prosiguió el Tunner haciendo caso omiso a las miradas asesinas de la chica.

-Mira amigo, creo que no entendiste el mensaje- Respondió la muchacha, -sea lo que sea no estoy interesada-Aclaro con firmeza.

-Hmmm, pero aún no escuchas mi oferta- Dijo el auto confundido por la agresividad del Corvette, después de todo no le había hecho nada malo, además de saludarla y eso según él no era un delito.

-Lo que sea no me importa, ahora lárgate- Aclaro la joven arrancando.

-Vaya que mal carácter- Susurro Solarius para si algo decepcionado, alejándose cuanto antes.

A mi no me gustaba intervenir en conversaciones ajenas, pero esas palabras habrían herido el orgullo de cualquier auto, observe al célica retirarse con prisa, retomando su posición inicial al lado del camino, con la mirada firme y decidida. Ella no le afectaría en su búsqueda, sólo era una chica.

Llegue junto a la joven entregándole la cuenta, -¿No desea nada más?- Pregunte, ella se veía pensativa, observando al Célica en el costado del camino sin moverse de su posición.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?- Pregunto tomando la nota, al parecer se sentía mal por como había replicado, pero al igual que su contraparte era un poco orgullosa y no quería admitirlo.

-Esperando- Respondí con sencillez, ambos avanzamos hacia la caja que reposaba en el interior del merendero, no era lo más práctico en el negocio, pero en su momento fue lo más accesible en cuanto a costo. Al parecer el chico había llamado de algún modo la atención de ella, pero era obvio que la joven no confiaba en desconocidos, yo no la culpaba, a veces los autos no son lo que aparentan.

-¿Qué espera?- Prosiguió confusa ofreciéndome un billete, yo comencé a buscar el cambio viendo de reojo como lo observaba a través del cristal.

-Tiene un sueño- Susurre llamando su atención.

-¿Un sueño?- Continuo ella.

-En efecto, tal vez muchos piensen que es una tontería, pero para él es mucho más que eso, quiere ganar la "Gran carrera"- Susurre , -Es una especie de competencia underground o algo así, pero necesita un equipo de corredores para conseguirlo, es por eso que esta ahí en el sol, esperando en la orilla de la carretera- Aclare entregándole el cambio. –No importa si es de día o noche, seguirá ahí hasta encontrar a sus corredores, lo se porque no se da por vencido fácilmente- Finalice. La Corvette asintió mirándolo extrañamente antes de retomar el camino.

-Ese chico es raro- Comento alejándose. Ambos tanto el tunner como yo observamos su forma perderse en el horizonte.

-Lo lamento Solarius- Dije mirando al Toyota.

-No importa- Respondió sin perder de vista la vía, -Mis compañeros llegarán ya lo veras Trans, y tú no podrás escaparte del trato- Confirmo con un tono airoso.

-Si bueno, mientras tanto no te quedes todo el tiempo ahí o podrías ahuyentar a mis clientes- Exclame volviendo a mis deberes. – Se asustarán de ver un criminal recibiéndolos- Dije en son de broma.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso, yo seré la inspiración para que se detengan- Escuche su voz desde afuera, era agradable tener compañía aunque fuese de vez en cuando.

…

Por su parte Dafne, la joven Chevrolet continuo su camino recorriendo la autopista, pero las palabras del dueño del merendero seguían presentes en su mente, por un instante se sintió un poco mal por la manera en la que había tratado al Célica, la verdad es que el Toyota no se lo merecía, había llegado amigablemente tratando de hacer platica, honestamente no parecía ser un mal auto, de hecho era carismático, algo de lo que ella definitivamente carecía, al menos a su parecer.

-Su sueño- Susurro, -Un sueño que le obligaba a seguir ahí a pesar del sol del día o del frío de la oscuridad, un sueño que le impulso a intentar hablar con ella a pesar de su actitud.

-¿La gran carrera?- Continuo, consiente de la existencia de esa competencia, ella en su experiencia sabía de la misma, pues vivía de esa clase de encuentros, pero jamás había competido en ella, tal vez era la oportunidad que necesitaba, estaba acostumbrada a que todos la vieran como un objeto bonito de decoración, pero si participaba podría probar que no era así y que al igual que los otros autos valía como una verdadera corredora callejera.

-¡Maldición! Exclamo; ella sólo podía adivinar e imaginar lo que sería, tener una razón para hacer las cosas, para tomar una decisión y ser perseverante hasta conquistar esa meta. Dafne no tenía un destino, solo la necesidad de partir, de escapar de su vida; huir sin un rumbo definido, sin un futuro, con la carretera como único acompañante, hasta ahora.

-Que patético destino- Finalizo frenando de lleno, dejando una estela de humo tras ella. –Pero puedo cambiarlo ahora- Prosiguió.

-¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?- Continuo en voz alta saliendo lentamente del camino, la tierra ensucio sus neumáticos, pero la joven ignoro el detalle observando nuevamente la pista, -¿Seguiría ahí esperando?...

-No es una buena idea- Dijo para sí, -No los conoces, no sabes lo que puede pasar- Repitió tomando la vía en sentido contrario.

….

¿Qué cosa puede inspirar a otros a llegar más lejos?, por ahí escuche una vez a un auto sabio que dijo: Si en mi vida he logrado inspirar a alguien, entonces mi existencia no habrá sido en vano.

Subí el volumen del radio escuchando la melodía a través de las bocinas del establecimiento, la música era inspiradora, yo la adoraba, era mi compañía en esas tardes de soledad.

-Dime. ¿Por qué aquí?- Pregunto Solarius desde la orilla del camino.

-¿Perdona?- Replique al momento.

-¿Por qué aquí en medio del desierto R8?- Repitió, estoy seguro que las carreras no lo eran todo, había un sin fin de posibilidades para tí, ¿NO?- Continuo.

-Así es- Confirme, en realidad soy ingeniero en comunicaciones y electrónica- Informe.

-Rayos si es así, ¿Por qué diablos no estas en una gran empresa en lugar de aquí?, digo no es por ofender pero cualquiera diría que hay mejores empleos- Aclaro el Toyota.

Suspiré, -¿Qué iba a decirle?, él no conocía la historia completa, intenté hacer algo diferente y fue mi propio padre el que me cerro las puertas, prefiriendo trabajar con un desconocido, haciéndome a un lado y exiliándome de mi hogar.

_-"No peleaste por lo ello, no reclamaste ni dijiste nada, sólo lo aceptaste y te marchaste"-_Pensé.

-Es verdad, pero me gusta la soledad- Confirme.

-Eso me da una idea, si vas a ser de mi pandilla necesitarás otro nombre, uno artístico, más callejero, Transfer es algo complicado-Exclamo

-¿Qué cosa?, no olvídalo, mi nombre me gusta como es, no pienso cambiarlo- Respondí, pero él negó de inmediato pensativo, -No me interrumpas, estoy buscando la definición adecuada, ¡YA!- Lobo , eres como un lobo solitario- Exclamo con emoción.

-¿Lobo?- Susurre indeciso.

-Si, eres como un lobo solitario, pero…hmmm , necesita más clase, ya se Loup, si en francés, ¿entiendes europeo?, ¡Como Tú!-Argumento el Célica como si hubiese tenido una revelación; yo en cambio le mire serio, no soy francés y Francia no es Europa, es parte de Europa – Aclare.

-Si, si, como sea, es lo mismo, si suena bien, va bien, Loup mi compañero de pandilla- Contesto el auto de cromas carmesí.

-Genial en que me he metido- Pensé notando una figura muy familiar en el camino.

-Solarius- Comente señalando, él observo la silueta al igual que yo; sonriendo de inmediato de lado a lado, -¡Lo sabía!- Grito con emoción, ella ha regresado.

….

La chica se detuvo frente a nosotros sin embargo había algo diferente en ella, su mirada se denotaba menos hostil, casi amable, aunque nunca es bueno sacar conclusiones sólo de la vista.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto, ¿Olvidaste algo?- Escuche la voz de Sol a mi lado, -No puede ser- Me dije sintiendo deseos de cubrir mi chasis con la llanta.

-Si, olvide…que a veces las cosas no son como imaginamos- Replico, su tono era gentil y hermoso, -Como la música pensé-

-Entonces…-Respondió el Célica.

-Entonces, voy a escuchar tu oferta- Dijo.

-Me alegra, pero antes- Comento haciéndose a un lado, empujándome levemente, -Permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Solarius, Sol en corto- Exclamo haciendo una sutil reverencia. Yo mire al cielo con un gesto de "Por Ford", antes de volver al merendero dejándolos solos.

Dafne suspiro, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea, sin embargo ya estaba ahí y no le quitaba nada escucharlo.

-Habla que no tengo todo el día japonesito- Replico la chica.

-Okay- Contesto su contraparte comenzando con su explicación, yo los observe a través del cristal, con los gestos de Sol cada que describía las carreras, podía percibir una suave sonrisa en la joven C6, la cual al parecer sabía perfectamente de lo que él hablaba pero le dio espacio al otro auto para explayarse.

-Sabes lo que es, ¿Cierto?- Me dije antes de volver mi atención al local, el disco había terminado y pensé que sería mejor cambiarlo.

…..

Dafne…Bienvenida al equipo.

Continuará…

…..

La aventura apenas esta comenzando, 3 autos están listos para iniciar el viaje, pero aún faltan miembros para el grupo, ¿Quién llegará?

Si deseas conocer a Loup, puedes visitar mi galería en Homepage en la ficha de autor. Gracias.


	3. Paul un corredor nato

Capítulo 3

Nota: Gracias a Shadoru-Flames por permitir que su personaje forme parte de esta historia.

Paul...Un corredor nato.

…

Ese era el día, el joven viper admiro el paraje consiente de que no podía detenerse, mucho menos ahora que estaba tan cerca de alcanzar su meta. Con el tanque lleno y una idea en la mente se lanzó a la autopista interestatal consiente de que en ese viaje no habría boleto de regreso, sólo un objetivo por alcanzar. Sus llantas tocaron el pavimento suavemente mientras aumentaba la velocidad, la fricción del neumático se calentó levemente adhiriendo la estructura al suelo, brindándole mayor estabilidad en cada curva, su figura elegante se envestía del azul eléctrico el cual se integraba con el horizonte, provisto de un par de flamas a los costados llamando la atención de cualquiera que lo viese en el camino.

El motor rugió con fuerza, revelando la fuerza contenida bajo su cofre, algunos de los autos que circulaban se hicieron a un lado para dejarle pasar, algo que el muchacho aprecio, antes de dejarlos atrás.

…..

Un camino de mil millas comienza con un paso.

…...

Solarius estaba listo, sus ruedas frontales giraban con anticipación esperando la tan esperada partida, su emoción se reflejaba en sus ojos dorados.

-Ya, ya, vamos no te retrases- Exclamo una y otra vez apresurando al pobre Audi, él célica junto con la Corvette habían acordado el salir ese día, era imperativo partir cuanto antes si deseaban llegar a tiempo a la carrera.

-El camino es largo amigo, ¡Vamos! o jamás llegaremos a tiempo- Presiono incapaz de contenerse, él joven había esperado ese viaje con ansias y queriendo o no ahora tenía dos miembros en su equipo, tenía la esperanza de encontrar al resto de su "pandilla" como él les llamaba en el trayecto. Dafne sonreía al ver al japonés correr de un lado a otro mientras su amigo no tan entusiasmado hacia los últimos arreglos antes de dejar el local.

-Ese lugar es mi vida, ¿Sabes?- Comento Loup con seriedad, el Audi podía ser joven pero la vida no había sido la más amable con él y ese hecho relucía cuando se sentía presionado por los que le rodeaban.

-Vamos Amigo, tú te mereces algo mejor que esto, además no es como si se fuera a desaparecer del mapa, sólo serán unos días- Explico el Tunner sin darle importancia a las miradas frías del Audi, Sol había aprendido a interpretar cada gesto proveniente del europeo en esos pocos días, comprendiendo que en realidad eso no era más que temor de enfrentar algo desconocido.

-Sí, pero unos "días" pueden implicar la diferencia entre un buen mes de venta o no, yo vivo de eso- Explico el R8 cerrando la puerta del merendero con llave.

-Cuando ganemos la carrera esos detalles no serán importantes- Aclaro el Toyota adelantándose para tomar la autopista; su compañera asintió al escucharlo, en efecto el premio era alto, pero no era la única razón por la que competirían, cada uno tenía sus razones y estaban dispuestos a probarse a pesar del terror que envolvía al deportivo alemán cada que mencionaban las altas velocidades.

-Eso si ganamos- Susurro el Audi siguiéndolo, La joven corvette suspiro suavemente, tenía los dos polos como compañeros de equipo, ese sería muy largo.

….

La posibilidad de realizar un sueño es lo que hace que la vida sea interesante.

….

Paul condujo como mejor sabía, a veces tendía a perder un poco el control debido a la velocidad, pero esas pistas le servían para practicar su control, el destino se enmarcaba en un mapa memorizado, mientras pensaba en lo que sucedería al llegar al punto clave, sin saber lo que estaba a punto de encontrar en medio.

Un cruce se divisó a lo lejos, pero él lo ignoró, no debía perder el camino; no se retrasaría.

-Sigue la vía principal hasta topar con la carretera general que lleva a la ruta 66, aún falta mucho para ese entronque- Se dijo recordando la vía, la misma que una y mil veces había visto en casa, grabando cada nombre mientras su mente dibujaba el camino que habría de seguir al observar el mapa. Sentía que conocía esos puntos perfectamente, después de todo la historia de Mc Queen no era desconocida para el mundo, donde el relato del pueblo de Radiador Spring resaltaba en los libros y revistas de los fanáticos de las carreras.

Paul sonrió levemente, para eso había sido construido, para correr en las grandes pistas de Nascar.

El viento acaricio su figura, las curvas parecían empequeñecerse a su paso, la arena se elevaba lentamente sin hacer mayor énfasis en el camino, con el calor en el ambiente y los sueños en su mente; el Viper rebaso fácilmente los 200 km x hr.

….

El destino es el que barajea las cartas, nosotros…los jugadores.

…

El viento soplo con un poco más de fuerza, Paul se distrajo por un instante para deshacerse de un insecto cuando lo vio, frente a él… Un auto rojo, un tunner que parecía haber salido de la nada se apareció en medio del camino.

-¡Por Chrysler!, el Viper aplico el freno con todas sus fuerzas tratando de evitar la coalición al igual que el Célica; los dos carros viraron instintivamente girando sobre su propio eje quedando atrapados en la terracería de alrededor dejándolos entre el polvo con escaza visibilidad. Los neumáticos golpearon la pedrería y la tierra atrapándolos en una danza mortal, la cual acabaría cuando alguno de ellos hiciese contacto con el otro.

Transfer exaltado trato de identificar a los autos pero sabía que no podía aproximarse o se convertiría en un obstáculo o blanco.

-Esto es terrible- Exclamo Dafne a su lado, los dos vehículos observaron la nube de polvo crecer, esperando el momento de la intervención.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos para los dos muchachos, hasta que finalmente la pesadilla termino, Paul comenzó a toser debido al polvo, sin embargo estaba feliz de encontrarse en una sola pieza, por un momento se divisó en uno de los peores accidentes de la interestatal.

-Eso estuvo cerca- pensó antes de escuchar el quejido del otro vehículo, -¡Hey Tunner! ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto tratando de divisar el carmesí del otro carro en medio del polvo, cuando finalmente la nube comenzó a descender, dejando a ambos carros a la vista.

-¡AHHHHHH!- Grito Solarius emocionado, dejando al Viper algo contrariado, -¿Te duele algo?, ¿Te lastimaste? – Dijo el último buscando alguna herida en su contraparte sin resultado, la tierra recubría casi toda su estructura, así como la suya.

-¡Eso fue fenomenal hermano, estoy sorprendido!, ¿Dónde aprendiste a derrapar así?-Pregunto el célica sacudiéndose la tierra.

Paul admiro las marcas que ambos habían dejado, al parecer los dos giraron en 360 grados evitando la coalición como profesionales.

-Yo…-Comenzó pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una chica, la cual se acercó velozmente para analizarlos.

-¡Eso fue una locura Sol!, ¿Por qué no te fijaste al salir?, Loup y yo pensamos que estabas muerto- Argumento la Corvette.

-Pero viste lo que él hizo ¿Cierto?, evito golpearme, derrapando en círculo, las marcas lo muestran, mira- Señalo el Toyota.

-Si… es bueno en tierra- Replico la joven al momento, Paul no supo que decir a eso, los autos parecían más emocionados por su desempeño en tierra que por el peligro que habían corrido momentos antes, ambos podrían estar muertos o camino a hospital.

-Afortunadamente no paso de un buen susto- Intervino otra voz, el auto de cromas azules vio al R8 acercarse, cualquier otro habría tenido un feo desenlace para este encuentro-Continuo, -Pero es bueno ver que ambos están bien- Finalizo observando al Viper.

Sol avanzo hasta el recién llegado extendiendo su llanta, -Soy Solarius, pero mis amigos me llaman Sol, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Exclamo, presentándose.

-Yo soy Paul- Respondió el aludido todavía confuso por los recientes acontecimientos.

-Pues Paul, sólo puedo decir que estoy impresionado por tu actuación de hace un momento y quería hacerte una proposición- Prosiguió el japonés. Dafne y Loup solo negaron de manera inconsciente, a veces Sol era…bueno impredecible y a veces era… todo lo contrario.

…..

No mires nunca de dónde vienes, si no a dónde vas.

….

El grupo esperaba estacionado al lado de la vía, el Viper y el célica habían hablado sobre la gran carrera, sin embargo Paul no se veía muy convencido, él era un corredor nato, Transfer podía verlo claramente al igual que Dafne, sin embargo el chico amaba las pistas y deseaba ser un auto de nascar, no underground; aun así podía ser una oportunidad para probarse frente a otros relativamente profesionales.

-¿Qué diría McQueen si se entera?- Se preguntó inseguro, la verdad era que el chico de azul tenía miedo de que el otro auto le rechazará o juzgará al saberlo envuelto en esa clase de eventos.

-Si te preocupas por los patrocinadores, no deberías, muchos van a esta clase de eventos a buscar a las nuevas estrellas- Argumento el Toyota en su defensa, Paul le miro, aún no muy convencido.

-De cualquier modo, no creo que eso moleste a otros, siempre y cuando no nos metamos en problemas, todo estará bien- Aseguro sonriente.

El viper miro a los otros dos carros los cuales se veían algo aburridos, al menos la joven C6, ya que el Audi se veía entretenido analizando las marcas de neumáticos en la tierra.

-Ellos son mi equipo- Prosiguió el Célica; Dafne y Loup, el joven de cromas azules asintió, sabía que debía llegar a Radiador Springs, aun así las palabras del auto japonés no dejaban de sonar en su mente.

-Por favor- Resonó la voz de Sol a su lado, -Por favor te necesitamos, tenemos que ser un grupo de al menos 5 corredores y sólo somos tres, tu presencia podría hacer la diferencia para nosotros, si al llegar a la carrera no hemos conseguido a otro miembro nadie dirá nada si decides marcharte, pero por fa, ¿Nos darías una oportunidad?- Continuo Solarius con un gesto gracioso. Sus compañeros afortunadamente no escucharon nada de esos o ya le habrían regañado, el Viper sonrió al escuchar al otro, -No estoy seguro- Dijo,

-Pero creo que puedo prescindir de unos días y esperar a ver qué sucede- Finalizo.

-¡Súper!, ahora tenemos un corredor nato en el equipo; es fantástico, no te decepcionarás-

El Audi y la Corvette sonrieron al escuchar la exclamación, al parecer Sol lo había logrado, el joven Viper era bueno y justo lo que necesitaban para la carrera, ahora estaban un paso más cerca.

…

Caminante no hay camino, se hace el camino al andar…

…

Continuará…


	4. Problemas Vehiculares

Capítulo 4

Problemas Vehiculares.

…..

Hay momentos en la vida de cada auto en los que una simple decisión puede dictaminar el rumbo que habrá de tomar su futuro.

…..

Los cuatro vehículos avanzaban jugando entre ellos, sus sombras vacilaban con el toque de las luces creadas por el atardecer carmesí, el cual retrataba los últimos vestigios de color antes de que la oscuridad enmarcara por completo su camino. Las marcas de los reflejantes comenzaron hacerse visibles mientras sus siluetas se entre perdían entre la negrura del pavimento; eran las horas finales de del día y de ese viaje, el grupo estaba consiente de que pronto llegarían a su destino. Solarius al frente sonreía orgulloso, finalmente estaba a un paso de alcanzar lo que tanto había esperado y lo mejor de todo era que no iba sólo, si no con su equipo. Sus luces se encendieron y el sistema de sonido resonó irrumpiendo el silencio de la tarde.

-¡Vamos amigos arriba el ánimo, estamos próximos a la ciudad!- Exclamo airoso, el neón resalto de su estructura redibujándola con los dorados del fuego. Dafne río al ver la forma del Toyota acercarse, Sol disminuyo su velocidad suavemente para avanzar a su lado mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la joven; era obvio que el japonés estaba coqueteándole. Más atrás Paul y Transfer le observaban nada impresionados.

-Ya se había tardado- Susurro el Audi suspirando, el Viper le miro con un toque juguetón antes de acelerar un poco, -Ciertamente, pero no es él único que puede hacer algo así- Confirmo. El auto azul eléctrico acelero nuevamente, el ronroneo del motor exalto al R8, el cual prefirió retroceder antes de internarse en ese juego. Paul en cambio rebaso a los otros dos con facilidad, sus luces irrumpieron el camino con la potencia del xenon que envestía la parte frontal inferior del mismo.

-Ahora yo soy el líder- Exclamo recibiendo un quejido por parte del célica.

-Trampa, trampa estaba distraído- Argumento el auto carmesí tratando de alcanzarlo, el Viper observo al otro vehículo por su espejo retrovisor subiendo gradualmente la velocidad, Solarius sin embargo continuo esforzándose por alcanzarlo, no quería quedarse atrás frente a Dafne.

-Chicos, nunca cambian- Exclamo para si la Corvette al percatarse del juego que mantenían los otros dos carros.

-¡Dafne, acelera, demostrémosle al japonesito lo que los americanos podemos hacer!- Resonó la voz del Paul a lo lejos, la chica obedeció por orgullo, como corredora no podía quedarse atrás. Los kilómetros pasaron más rápido y el Audi sólo alcanzo a ver al grupo alejarse entre música y risas.

Transfer suspiro, iba a casi 160Km/hr, sin embargo no podía arriesgarse acelerar más, su miedo continuaba latente mientras analizaba su temperatura a cada instante, no repetiría su error.

-Sabía que esto pasaría- Susurro para sí algo decepcionado cuando las luces de la ciudad se revelaron al frente, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, el auto blanco pensó en la última vez que había estado en un lugar tan poblado haciendo cuentas del tiempo. Habían sido un año desde que había salido de la universidad y uno más para aceptar que no pertenecía a esos lugares.

-Eso sin contar los otros dos que pase viviendo a la mitad del desierto como ermitaño- Finalizo en su mente sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar, cuando un grito lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ya era hora amigo, estábamos preocupados!- Resonó la voz de Paul, el Viper se acerco saliendo de una de las primeras calles, sus ojos castaños se iluminaron con el reflejo de las luces artificiales revelando su alivio al encontrarlo.

-Me detuve al percatarme de que no estabas tras nosotros- Continuo, -Sol y Dafne también están buscándote , ellos partieron por las otras calles- Aclaro señalando con el neumático el cruce más cercano, a lo lejos resonaba el barullo de los citadinos, con los claxon, exclamaciones, música y todo lo que puede conformar una larga noche de tráfico.

-Eso es algo que no extrañaba- Se dijo el Audi, obteniendo un gesto alegre por parte de su compañero.

-Si, yo tampoco, Detroit no es el lugar más tranquilo tampoco- Comento haciendo plática.

-¿Eres de Detroit?- Replico Transfer al momento, -Se que muchos de los más grandes complejos para la atención de automóviles se encuentran en esa ciudad- Dijo avanzando al lado del carro de cromas azules.

-Sip bueno, cada ciudad tiene lo suyo, -Respondió el otro auto sin entender el porque el repentino interés del europeo por esos temas.

La música de Solarius resonó nuevamente en el ambiente acabando con la conversación. –Al fin los encuentro, que bueno, ya estaba imaginando que querían renunciar antes de tiempo- Exclamo en son de broma.

-No, ya llegue hasta aquí y ahora voy a terminar el recorrido, además la temporada profesional termina hasta esta semana –Aclaro el Viper de manera despreocupada, contagiándose del buen humor del Célica.

-Hola chicos- Se oyó el saludo de la Corvette, bajo las luces de las lámparas su silueta de cromas oscuros brillaba con elegancia mientras avanzaba dejando al grupo de amigos estupefactos. La C6 era muy hermosa.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto la joven obteniendo un gesto apenado de los tres.

-Nada, nada- Repitieron en coro sin saber que decir para no molestar a su compañera, ella era muy buena en el camino, al menos hasta donde habían podido apreciar, lo que la había hecho seguir sus pasos en primer lugar; sin embargo era imposible negar que también era muy linda.

El grupo noto por primera vez los papeles que la chica sostenía.

-¿Qué es eso?- Le cuestionaron sus amigos, pero ella sólo negó antes de sonreír para mostrarles.

-amigos míos, estamos inscritos- Argumento revelando el sello de inscripción.

-¡¿QUÉ?- Fue nuevamente la exclamación en coro, Dafne no pudo evitar carcajearse antes de taparse con la llanta, - Parecen un grupo bien ensayado- Comento, -Serían buenos cantantes-Finalizo. Los chicos le miraron nuevamente sin saber como replicar, la Corvette se estaba divirtiendo a costa de ellos y ni siquiera podían defenderse.

-¿Pero como, si el equipo esta incompleto?- Respondió Loup finalmente.

-Sencillo, sólo coloque el nombre del equipo, el pago por la participación y los nombres de los integrantes se entrega antes de la gran carrera, debo admitir que fue una agradable sorpresa la desconfianza de los organizadores- Explico

-¿Estarían inscritos los chicos que le debían su pago?- Se pregunto el R8 al recordar otra de las razones por las que había accedido a ese viaje.

-Claro, nadie quiere que los otros conozcan sus ventajas y secretos en la pista- Comento el Toyota recuperando la compostura. Ahora necesitamos buscar donde quedarnos- Prosiguió pensativo, por un momento su ánimo se había visto un poco mermado sin explicación alguna. El grupo le espero dejándole pensar mientras analizaban sus opciones. Ellos sabían que debían conocerse mejor y aprender a trabajar en equipo si querían correr como tal. En casos como esos era imperativo que cada uno dominará el estilo de conducción del otro para entenderse en la pista.

-Si practicamos aquí todos lo notarán- Murmuro Sol poco después.

-Podríamos aprovechar la carretera, salir en el día y volver al oscurecer o viceversa, además la tierra sólo servirá para dominar más esos terrenos- Recomendó la joven.

-Es una buena opción, disponemos de ambos ambientes para convivir y entendernos- Le siguió Paul con la esperanza de mejorar su desempeño a altas velocidades, no querría tener algún problema y perder el control a media competencia, Mc. Queen había dominado esas técnicas en tierra con el auxilio de Doc Hudson, él quería hacer lo mismo.

-Mientras más práctica mejor- Pensó.

-Nada nos garantiza que otros equipos hagan lo mismo- Exclamo Loup.

-No, pero es lo mejor que tenemos, así podremos trabajar cada uno en lo que necesita perfeccionar- Finalizo Solarius, aceptando las sugerencias de sus acompañantes.

….

El destino no reina sin la complicidad secreta del instinto y de la voluntad.

….

Esa noche sin embargo fue imposible para ellos descansar, todos tenían sus propios problemas o razones, mismas que se hicieron presentes para recordarles la realidad de la que algunos habían intentado escapar.

Solarius salió del garaje alquilado para encaminarse a través de las calles oscuras, esperando toparse con algún viejo amigo. Su esperanza era encontrarlos en ese viaje; la soledad es peligrosa para autos callejeros como él, la supervivencia en las calles depende del trabajo en equipo, sin embargo aún no tenía la suerte de verlos, la verdad es que algo en su interior le decía que no se volverían a encontrar.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Pregunto uno de sus nuevos amigos, se trataba de Dafne, la corvette lo había visto salir y sin más lo siguió, le preocupaba ver al chico hiperactivo tan bajo de energía, no era normal en él.

-No, la verdad es que había esperado llegar aquí desde hace tanto y ahora…simplemente no se si fue lo correcto- Susurro el Celica apenado, su nuevo grupo le había acompañado creyendo en sus palabras, él no quería decepcionarlos ni tampoco deseaba que lo juzgarán mal, pero sabía que al terminar la competencia todos se marcharían dejándolo sólo de nuevo, era por eso que pensó coherente aprovechar ese poco tiempo para buscar a los otros autos.

-Dudoso, ¿No nos crees capaces de ganar?- Le pregunto la C6.

-No, no es eso, es sólo que…olvídalo, -Replico el auto carmesí sin saber que más decir, -Ellos eran buenos, demasiado para ser los compañeros de equipo de un criminal como él.

-Sabes, la noche es linda- Comento la chica ignorando el toque deprimido del otro auto, -¿Qué te parece si vamos a recorrer algunas calles de la ciudad?, No conozco este lugar y me encantaría ver lo que tiene de especial, además así podremos conocer el terreno y las vías que podríamos recorrer- Aclaro.

Solarius sonrió al escucharla, Dafne era una gran chica, e inteligente también, sabía los momentos adecuados en los cuales actuar. El Célica no entendía como otros no podían ver su gran valía.

-Claro, es una gran idea- Respondió finalmente.

….

A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo.

…..

Transfer observo con atención el muro del garaje sin moverse, había escuchado cuando Solarius se marcho, pensó en salir tras él, pero al percatarse de que alguien más había seguido su camino se hizo el dormido percatándose de quien era.

-No hay mejor auto para ayudarle, ¿No crees?- Pregunto Paul abriendo sus ojos, él tampoco podía descansar, estaba un poco estresado por lo que había sucedido y la verdad le angustiaba un poco lo del derrape que Sol menciono al principio cuando le conoció.

-Si, no hay mejor auto- Confirmo Loup.

-¿Y cual es tu historia?- Prosiguió el Viper con curiosidad.

-Mi historia…nada fantástico y sorprendente, eso te lo puedo asegurar- Replico el Audi notando un par de luces afuera, -Vaya regresaron rápido- Susurro señalando, sin embargo el sonido del motor era distinto al de sus dos amigos.

-No son ellos- Aclaro Paul aproximándose a la entrada del garaje, -¿Acaso no pagamos por adelantado?- Pregunto notando la gran camioneta Lobo al frente.

-Así fue- Replico el R8 imitándole, los dos carros observaron como un tunner "desconocido para ambos", de color amarillo y blanco se acerco al vehículo de mucho mayor tamaño, entregando algunos paquetes al mismo.

-Oh, oh, creo que no deberíamos estar viendo esto- Susurro el viper agachándose para ocultar su figura en la oscuridad, transfer sin embargo no se movió, distinguiendo algo que pensó jamás volver a ver.

-No puede ser- Murmuro, su compañero de cromas azules le vio extrañado, -¿Qué haces?, van a verte- Dijo tan bajo como pudo, pero el Audi le ignoró señalando a otro vehículo, un tercer elemento recién llegado, su color era entre azul y plateado, con un toque metálico envidiable y el negro en piezas que cualquiera diría que era pariente de Loup.

-Es ETRON-Susurro el europeo agachándose, pegándose al piso tanto como su estructura lo permitía. –Lo conozco, fue el auto que me ridiculizo en casa- susurro, -El convenció a todos de que la compañía de mi padre estaría mejor sin la falla que yo representaba, el miserable sabía que la cura estaba próxima a salir a la luz, pero de algún modo logro retener el lanzamiento hasta que fue demasiado tarde- Continuo su explicación.

-¿Cura?- Pregunto el Viper.

-Soy uno de los prototipos de la generación anterior a 1610- Aclaro Loup mirando a su acompañante tratando de analizar su reacción. Sin embargo a pesar de la apariencia altiva del otro corredor su respuesta no fue lo que esperaba.

-Pero ¿Por qué te sabotearía?- Prosiguió el auto azul ignorando la gran revelación que el otro la acababa de hacer, es decir -¿Qué ganaba con eso?- Continuo, él es uno de los corredores más reconocidos en el circuito europeo elite-Continuo pensativo.

-No lo se- Gruño el R8, cuando otro par de luces se hizo visible a lo lejos.

-Rayos son Solarius y Dafne- Exclamo Paul levemente, -Hay que advertirles de alguna manera-

-Sólo puedo ver una opción- Dijo el europeo señalando los tambos que reposaban en uno de los costados del garaje rentado.

-Ya que- Fue la respuesta del Viper antes de golpearlos.

El estruendoso sonido llamo la atención de los tres autos, el tunner huyo al momento, mientras que el Audi azul y su acompañante se encaminaron hacia el garaje, Paul y Loup avanzaron tratando de no hacer ruido para salir por una portezuela de emergencia por la parte de atrás.

-¡Vamos ahora, ahora!- Comando el auto americano empujando al otro para llegar a la vía por un camino trasero deteniendo a sus amigos, -No se detengan- Le siguió el Audi; tanto Sol como Dafne se vieron extrañados por la reacción de sus amigos, sin embargo el gruñido furioso que provino del garage fue suficiente para hacerlos seguir al otro par.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- Exclamo la Corvette, acelerando para perderse junto con el resto del equipo por las transitadas calles, ninguno alcanzo a ver a los otros carros, ni si estos los habían visto, pero al parecer no los habían seguido.

-No pregunten, sólo avancen- Explico Transfer sin detenerse.

El grupo de cuatro continuo su paso sin detenerse a mirar atrás.

…

-¿Alcanzaste a verlos?- Pregunto ETRON, la lobo negó al momento, -No del todo, sin embargo puedo asegurarte que los identificaremos- Replico con frialdad.

-Eso espero, no puedo ver mi reputación marcada por un descuido- Aclaro el audi azul antes de alejarse del lugar.

…

Continuará…


	5. Grandes Encuentros

Capítulo 5

Grandes encuentros.

….

Agradezco a Shadoru Flames y a FoxMcCloude por permitirme el uso de sus personajes Evan y Enzo. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Nota: Me disculpo si existe algún error gramatical con algunas de las expresiones de los personajes extranjeros. Gracias.

….

Transfer…

Avanzamos por la avenida principal hasta atravesar casi media ciudad deteniéndonos en el primer punto disponible que encontramos, Paul y yo no podíamos contener la risa al recordar la cara el uno del otro cuando intentábamos escapar por la pequeña puerta trasera; pero es que en esos segundos la acción había sido tan ridícula que parecíamos dos chiquillos haciendo travesuras en medio de la calle. Los dos en nuestra desesperación tratamos de pasar por la portezuela al mismo tiempo, pero el espacio estaba muy reducido y no cabía más de un auto a la vez, lo que habría complicado las cosas de no ser porque el Viper razono antes, dando el primer empujón para lanzarme al frente evitando el atasque de ambos en ese lugar.

-Por un momento creí que no saldríamos de ahí completos- Exclamo entre risas. En efecto teníamos la misma idea en mente.

-¿Bromeas?, nunca en mi vida me sentí tan gordo y lento- Replique sin siquiera pensar en mis palabras, disfrutando cada instante a pesar de la situación, hacia mucho que no me reía por una tontería, sumido en una depresión que estaba acabándome poco a poco, tal vez sólo necesitaba convivir con chicos de una edad similar en lugar de aislarme en medio de la nada.

Solarius y Dafne nos observaban extrañados, ambos nos habían seguido el juego al notar la desesperación que invadía nuestros rostros al darse ese sorpresivo encuentro, sin embargo era momento de que les diéramos una explicación real que justificara dichas acciones. Después de todo no es normal salir huyendo de ese modo en medio de la noche. No dijeron nada al respecto, pero podía sentir la tensión en sus gestos.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca- Susurro el auto de cromas azules nuevamente buscando recuperar la respiración, el lapso de gracia había terminado. Asentí sintiendo la penetrante mirada de la Corvette sobre nosotros.

-¿Ya se dignarán a decirnos que fue todo eso?- Pregunto la C6 poco después.

-Si hermano, me dieron un terrible susto- Prosiguió el célica haciéndole segunda, el auto japonés moría más por la curiosidad que por otra cosa, sin embargo para entonces aprendí que el Toyota era uno de los vehículos más curiosos del mundo.

Paul y yo suspiramos, -En realidad creo que fuimos testigos de un delito- Comento el auto de cromas azules buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicar la situación. El no quería asustar a nuestros compañeros sin un verdadero fundamento.

-Desafortunadamente no tenemos pruebas, con excepción de nuestro testimonio, considerando que todo haya sido lo que imaginamos, hablamos sólo con conjeturas, con excepción de la presencia de ETRON- Proseguí, finalizando el relato.

-¿En serio?, vaya eso no es cool- Aclaro el Tunner pensativo, -Menos mal que no use mi nombre al pagar por el garaje – Susurro sonriendo levemente. Tanto el Viper como yo le miramos serios, no sabíamos si eso era broma o no, pero si la respuesta era la segunda entonces podría haber problemas, seguro que el corredor profesional reconocería el nombre en el registro, o alguno de sus matones como la imponente lobo que le acompañaba. Nos miramos por un instante manteniendo el silencio, esas no eran buenas noticias. La ausencia de sonidos propios envolvió nuestros alrededores, permitiendo que el ruido de la metrópoli impregnara el momento con su monotonía y constancia.

Tensión eso era lo que percibía en el ambiente, pura y simple tensión.

-Era broma- Intervino finalmente el Tunner antes de reír intensamente. –No deje marca en el registro, generalmente los dueños de ese tipo de lugares prefieren no verse involucrados en problemas y considerando mi apariencia, el sujeto que me lo rento prefirió prescindir de esa información mientras tuviese el pago por adelantado- Explico.

Creo que nunca me había sentido más aliviado en mi vida. Era como si una pesa se hubiese esfumado de mi cofre.

…

La vida no se ha hecho para comprenderla, si no para vivirla.

…

-¿Coincidencia?, no estoy tan seguro. Esa llegada fue diferente a lo que hubiese esperado, al parecer la situación podía ser un poco más delicada de lo que anticipamos, cayendo en un lío más serio en lugar de la inocente aventura que dio origen aquel viaje.

-Suficiente de juegos- Comando Dafne, -Ahora tenemos que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos, ya que obviamente no podemos volver a nuestro garaje- Dijo regresándonos a la realidad.

-Bueno es mi culpa, puedo buscar algo por este rumbo- Comente volviendo mi atención hacia Paul, el cual sin que nos percatáramos había avanzado hasta uno de los muros que reposaban cerca de nosotros.

La oscuridad de la noche era intensa, pero en una metrópoli como aquella parecía inútil, compitiendo con el juego de luces artificiales que envolvía cada parte de la misma, iluminándola para irrumpir el horizonte imponentemente, y como ella, los componentes que la integraban, como el objeto que ahora llamaba nuestra atención.

-WOW- Exclamo Solarius acercándose al Viper, -Es más grande cuando lo vez en vivo- Prosiguió levantando la vista para apreciar la altura de los muros.

-¡Es hermoso!- Susurro el deportivo con emoción -¿Cómo no lo notamos antes?- Pregunto admirando cada recoveco, era obvio que el auto americano estaba encantado por la vista, olvidando de un momento a otro lo que nos había llevado ahí originalmente.

-Se que algún día correré dentro de esas pistas y seré el mejor- Continuo suspirando. – Se que ganaré la confianza de Mc. Queen y lo convenceré de enseñarme, sólo debo aplicarme más y demostrarle mi capacidad.- Finalizo con decisión.

-_**Parlando **_así, no dudo que lo logres- Resonó otra voz al fondo. Ninguno de nosotros lo habíamos visto y mucho menos escuchado, estábamos tan perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos que no nos percatamos de la presencia de ese otro auto, ¿Desde cuando nos estaba observando?, eso era algo que ninguno podía definir.

-¡Casi nos causas un corto circuito!- Exclamo el chico de origen japonés acercándose al mismo, el carro cansado de ocultarse avanzo hacia la luz revelándose ante el grupo de jóvenes novatos, por su forma parecía ser de origen Italiano, un Maserati MC12 de Gran Turismo envestido en plateado con un delineado creado por franjas azules que resaltaban su estatus de corredor.

Yo lo conocía , había visto su fotografía en otro lugar.

-¡¿Quien lo imaginaría?, otra celebridad en el mundo de las carreras- Exclamo Paul, -Es un placer conocerle en persona Señor Maserati- Susurro un poco intimidado.

-Evan Maserati- El nombre llego a mi mente como un golpe bajo, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?, él era uno de los mejores en el circuito europeo, no tan ostentoso como Francesco Bernoulli, pero definitivamente alguien de respeto, su técnica era limpia, directa y mortal en la pista.

Mi padre había hablado de ese corredor días antes de mi partida, recuerdo cuanto admiraba al italiano, hablando de él y de su connacional Francesco mientras maldecía nuestra mala suerte.

-Disculpe nuestra rudeza, pero, ¿Por qué esta aquí a estas horas de la noche?- Pregunto la Corvette. Como siempre fue directa y al punto. El auto de cromas plateados sonrió amablemente antes de replicar con ese elegante tono que conjugaba a la perfección su estilo y personalidad.

-_**Stavo Pensando signorina**_, cuando escuche la exclamación de su _**amico**_-Dijo entremezclando los lenguajes de un modo singular.

– _**Non sono più un fan di ETRON**_, él no es del todo "_**onesto**_"-Confirmo.

ETRON había sido ganador de algunos de los últimos torneos regionales en casa, venciendo a varios corredores de renombre, sin embargo el Italiano no confiaba en él, lo que al parecer lo había llevado hacer ese recorrido nocturno.

-Lo imagino- Susurre. El Maserati me observo analítico después de eso.

_**-¿Qual è il tuo nome? –**_ Pregunto, yo le mire indeciso, ¿Acaso conocía a mi familia?, ¿Conocería a mi padre?, no… probablemente sólo era curiosidad.

-¡El es Transfer Audi, de la familia Audi!- Contesto Solarius por mí, -Si es eso lo que quiso decir claro- Susurro un poco apenado, -La verdad es difícil descifrar sus palabras, pero ese idioma me encanta- Aclaro tratando de explicar el porque de su respuesta. Yo lo observe sin replicar verbalmente, limitándome asentir.

–Ya- Susurro el italiano, _**-¡mi ricordo!-**_ Replico bajando la mirada, sus pupilas me observaron con un toque melancólico antes de proseguir . _**-**__**Sono dispiaciuto per la morte di tuo padre-**_ Murmuro algo apenado. Yo… le mire estupefacto.

-¡QUE!- Grite sin importarme la hora, mis tres amigos saltaron al escuchar la exclamación.

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Qué dijo?, ¿Algo de tu padre?- Respondió el Toyota preocupado.

-Mi padre…- Conteste virando sobre mi eje para ocultar el dolor que por un momento se hizo más que incontrolable, esa no era la manera de enterarse. Mamá no me había escrito nada, de hecho nadie de mi familia lo había hecho, por un instante se sintió irreal, pero la verdad era más que obvia, el corredor italiano no tenía razones para mentir. Sólo me daba su pésame como lo haría cualquier otro que conociera al menos el nombre de mi familia.

-Murió- Finalice. Ninguno de los tres respondió sin saber que decir. Todo fue demasiado sorpresivo. Evan tampoco hablo, esperando pacientemente, dejándome algo de espacio para asimilar sus palabras, no fue su intención incomodarnos, pero al parecer lo había hecho sin saberlo.

_**-Mi spiace-**_ Finalizo disculpándose.

_**-Non preoccuparti-**_Conteste tratando de borrar el gesto miserable que parecía invadir todo mi ser. Me sentí mal por la perdida, pero también por la falta de comunicación con los míos; nada, ni un mensaje, carta, llamada. Nada, excepto el vacío de la soledad.

"_Pero tu elegiste ese camino"_

Ahora no sólo teníamos la presencia de ETRON ahí, si no también la pena de una mala noticia.

-Lo siento mucho amigo, no se que decir- Comento el Célica en voz baja.

-Es una pérdida que ninguno puede entender, no se como fue la relación con tu padre, pero eso no excusa para que no sintamos tu pena- Prosiguió Dafne dándome un suave abrazo. Resistí mis lágrimas, no haría un espectáculo, no era el momento idóneo.

_-¿En realidad existe un momento para idóneo para liberarse de esa clase de impresiones?, ¿De esa clase de dolor?-_

Paul negó con lentitud como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos.

-Déjalo salir- Exclamo levemente, - Es lo mejor- Afirmo.

Era increíble, apenas los conocía y parecían ser mis mejores amigos de la vida.

-Gracias Chicos- Respondí.

_**-Grazie-**_ Finalice, el italiano asintió educadamente.

Al menos ahora sabía el porque de ese silencio, no fue el enojo infinito ni el odio, sólo la partida sin aviso de lo que pensé no volver a ver, no me interesé en el perdón. Ni ellos…

…..

Al final lo que importa no son los años de la vida, si no la vida de los años.

…..

Después de eso, Evan nos invito a su hotel, nosotros no queríamos incomodarlo, pero a pesar de su carácter introvertido se negó a un "NO", por respuesta, ¿Alguna vez mencione que los italianos son los más insistentes autos cuando quieren serlo?, con excepción del Toyota que nos acompañaba. Tal vez se sentía responsable por lo que paso.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué están todos aquí?, no había escuchado nada de ninguna carrera o algo así- Comento el Viper mirando de reojo a su alrededor, el lugar era sencillo, poco llamativo, pero limpio y agradable, cualquiera hubiese imaginado que alguien de la categoría de Evan habría tenido una habitación más llamativa.

-Si la _**corsa**_- Afirmo nuestro anfitrión. Al parecer alguien _**estendere un invito**_ algunos corredores a un evento que se realizaría aquí-Explico, - Pero como afirmas _**amico,**_ no ha habido mayor información al respecto, lo que es _**strano**_-

-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con la carrera underground?- Intervino Solarius un poco confundido.

-No debería, es decir, los autos profesionales no tienden a participar en esos eventos, es ilógico- Afirmo Dafne, -Tal ve haya uno que otro patrocinador, pero ¿Para que invitar carros del calibre de Maserati o ese tal ETRON del que todos hablan?- Prosiguió.

-Es cierto- Confirmo el Célica.

El viper se aproximo al Italiano, -¿Sabe quien le mando la invitación?- Pregunto, aún se ponía un poco nervioso al hablar con el otro corredor.

-_**Non sapere**_, pero ETRON insistió- Contesto Evan.

-Bueno al menos eso lo tenemos en común- Dije, -Nadie aquí parece confiar mucho en él, lo que nos lleva al principio de todo esto, ¿qué rayos sucede?-Pregunte.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea lo averiguaremos- Exclamo Sol.

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso?, somos 4 corredores y necesitamos el número cinco, además estoy segura de que nuestro anfitrión no puede competir con nosotros, sería sospechoso- Argumento Dafne.

-Es verdad, seria peligroso, pero tengo un _**amico**_ que puede ayudarles- Finalizo el Maserati.

….

La vida no consiste en tener buenas cartas, si no jugar bien con las que se tiene.

…..

El conocer a Evan Maserati fue una de las mejores cosas que pudo sucedernos esa noche, a pesar de las malas noticias que acompañaron ese encuentro. Sospechaba que todo lo que sucedía estaba ligado en algún punto, pero como dije anteriormente necesitábamos aprender a conocer la verdad, Solarius aseguraba que la competencia era la razón, sin embargo él no era tan ingenuo como trataba de aparentar, dudaba que se tratase sólo del premio, temiendo que todo fuese una pantalla para algo más grande, ¿Quién sería capaz de manipular un evento como ese, donde algunos de los competidores eran criminales peligrosos?. Por un instante las razones que nos incitaron a ese viaje parecían carecer de importancia al compararlas con lo que habíamos descubierto.

-Ninguno de los corredores del Gran Prix esta inmiscuido, tal vez no se requiere mayor publicidad-Susurro Paul observando los autos pasar a las afueras, los vestigios del amanecer llegaban con la incertidumbre de todo nuestro grupo.

-¿Estas mejor?- Me cuestiono Dafne, ella no había olvidado que todo era demasiado reciente.

-Si, eso creo…siento que necesito hacer esto antes de tomar cualquier acción con respecto a lo que sucede con mi familia- Conteste.

-Te entiendo- Replico.

-_**¿Posso presentarle mi amico Enzo Sharplights?**_-Resonó la voz del Italiano desde la puerta, seguido de cerca por otro vehículo. Un Ferrari Enzo, haciendo alusión a su nombre, con los colores negro y blanco enmarcando su figura.

-Enzo es _**polizia**_-Aclaro Evan, -Sin embargo ahora esta a cargo de este caso en particular- Finalizo haciéndose a un lado para permitir el paso del otro auto.

-Así que ustedes piensan participar en las pistas clandestinas- Dijo, su torreta imponente resaltaba sobre su estructura enmarcando su profesión.

-Efectivamente-Respondió Paul sin dar mayores detalles de nuestra situación.

-Maserati me explico la situación y me gustaría trabajar en equipo con ustedes- Exclamo, -He seguido el caso de ETRON desde antes de que él arribara a esta ciudad, al parecer su aparición fue más que una simple coincidencia, ese Audi esta tramando algo, sus acciones han sido sospechosas desde hace un par de meses, y el hecho de que la carrera se haya establecido aquí es debido a su petición personal- Prosiguió.

-¡Espera un momento!, ¿El va a participar?- Pregunto el Japonés confundido.

-Parece ser que si, pero para que dicha situación no parezca extraña invito algunos "Colegas", profesionales que no estén inmiscuidos en el "GRAN PRIX INTERNACIONAL", de hecho las fechas son prácticamente las mismas enfatizando el hecho de que esta tratando de encubrir algo-

-Ciertamente, la atención del público esta centrada en el PRIX, más después de lo que sucedió el último año con lo de Axelrod- Intervino Paul.

-En efecto, la mayoría de los países enfocan su atención en ese evento internacional, dejando de lado el resto de las competencias que pertenecen a esa categoría, por ello todo corredor que no este invitado a participar en el Gran Prix tiende a suspender sus actividades o tomarse unas vacaciones, sin embargo ETRON no lo hizo, al contrario ha incitado a los corredores del bajo mundo a participar en esta carrera Underground.- Replico el oficial. - Cuando me puse en contacto con Evan Maserati, el accedió a formar parte de la investigación, sin embargo estoy seguro que hay cosas que sólo se trabajarán en segundo plano, es por ello que me encantaría que me ayudarán en este caso. Su participación podría hacer la diferencia- Dijo.

-No sospecharían de un grupo recién llegado y lleno de expectativas- Finalizo el Viper entendiendo el mensaje.

-¿Por qué nosotros?- Pregunte, adentrándome por primera vez en la conversación.

-Para empezar, tu debes tener una motivación personal creíble considerando las circunstancias de este encuentro- Exclamo el Ferrari.

-Es verdad que todos tenemos nuestras razones, pero no me gustaría que nos tacharan de traidores, algunos pertenecemos a ese mundo nos guste o no- Aclaro el Toyota de inmediato.

-Así es y por eso tengo un plan que los librará de problemas- Fue la sencilla respuesta del oficial.

…

El destino siempre se ríe de las probabilidades.

…..

Ese día salimos del garaje de Evan Maserati, el Italiano sería otro de nuestros aliados en esa contienda y queriendo o no, la idea de Enzo era bastante buena; creíble e incluso le daba la ventaja a nuestro grupo, ya que el Ferrari era experto en esa índole, él había sido corredor callejero antes de ser oficial, o al menos eso nos explico, por lo que las rutas no implicaban mayor reto; ahora nos correspondía a nosotros adaptarnos para ser un verdadero equipo.

-Enzo nos verá al oscurecer, al parecer realizará algunos arreglos con su pintura antes de alcanzarnos- Comento Paul.

-Fabuloso eso nos da tiempo para seguir con la sugerencia de Dafne- Respondió el Toyota, ¡Es hora de practicar un poco esos derrapes!- Continuo sonriente, acelerando hacia la autopista por la que habíamos llegado.

Suspire, - Aquí vamos de nuevo- Me dije, -Al menos el miedo a las altas velocidades ya no era mi prioridad.

….

Continuará…


	6. Grava y Arena

Capítulo 6

Grava y Arena

…..

Loup…

Me detuve al lado del camino, justo donde comenzaba la terracería, Paul se había adentrado junto con Solarius en el terreno sin marcas, ambos parecían dispuestos a mostrar quien era el mejor corredor sobre tierra del grupo.

-Ahora veremos si logras vencerme- Argumento el Toyota acelerando levemente, sus posiciones se mantuvieron fijas, mientras los motores jugaban entre ellos creando su propio armonía con el suave ronroneo del motor japonés y la potencia desmedida del americano.

-Esto será interesante- Comento la Corvette, -Así veré quien de esos dos puedo considerar mi verdadero rival- Continuo tranquilamente, ella se veía radiante, con un aire de energía renovada, como si de nuevo existiese una razón para vivir.

Pero eso pasa cuando la vida te presenta un verdadero reto.

-Veo que eso te emociona- Exclame.

-Es interesante conocer los movimientos de la competencia cuando se ven distraídos- Contesto como si fuera cualquier cosa, la verdad es que se veía muy interesada en las habilidades del grupo, deseaba verificar cada detalle y falla para poder ayudar a sus amigos a corregirlos antes de la carrera. Misma que comenzaba a convertirse en un dolor en el escape cada que pensaba en todas las cosas que envolvía.

-Que paso con el mundo sencillo, donde sólo se corría por correr- Susurre.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, el Viper tenía la ventaja en arranque, sólo necesitaba mantener el control y ganaría sin duda.

Sol sonrió enfocando el desierto, su suspensión estaba hecha para esos terrenos pedregosos, tenía experiencia en esa clase de pistas y para él esa era la ventaja.

-Más te vale que estés poniendo atención Loup, porque esta es la lección que estabas esperando- Exclamo llamando nuestra atención.

-¡Es ahora o nunca!- Grito la Corvette levantando la llanta para enmarcar la salida. Los competidores no tardaron en obedecer la señal, iniciando la competencia. La arena se levanto con la fricción de las llantas volando en todas direcciones, el gruñido de las máquinas irrumpió el silencio con el Viper avanzando a la delantera mientras peleaba por mantener la dirección sin desviar el frente, esa era la prueba, si quería ganar debía enfocarse en mantenerse en la vía. Solarius se posiciono más atrás pero no perdía terreno gracias a su dominio de técnica; el polvo enmarco su camino mientras los dos aceleraban evitando los obstáculos naturales de la vía improvisada.

-Esto es genial- Exclame emocionado, Dafne y yo podíamos ver claramente sus movimientos a través del camino de arena.

-Observa bien- Comento la C6, -Paul tiene un arranque más rápido, pero al acelerar de ese modo pierde levemente el control desperdiciando algunas milésimas de segundo al derrapar en la arena, necesita controlar esa fuerza para no desperdiciar su potencia- Explico, - Solarius por su parte supo como aprovechar esa desventaja al salir, pero sigue teniendo problemas al mantener la velocidad, algo que trata de compensar con técnica- Prosiguió la explicación.

-Eres muy buena en esto- Murmure inconscientemente, la verdad no quería imaginar el sin fin de fallas que vería en mi desempeño, ya que tanto Sol como Paul tenían experiencia práctica.

-Tengo algunos conocimientos en el tema, la mayor parte del tiempo he estado atrás observando a los demás correr mientras mis oportunidades de participar se hacían nulas debido a mi generó, pero eso cambiará pronto- Respondió con decisión clara. –Por eso voy a correr- Finalizo.

Ambos carros viraron para volver por el mismo paso, los neumáticos derraparon llevándolos a perder terreno en la curva, abriéndose demasiado y perdiendo tracción gracias a ello.

-No, no, no esa era la oportunidad de Sol para rebasar a Paul, ahora le será casi imposible obtener ventaja- Menciono la Corvette.-Necesitarán más práctica en tierra-Gruño cuando una nueva nube de polvo irrumpió en el trayecto llamando la atención de todos, el auto corrió pasando entre nuestros amigos con facilidad. -¿A eso llaman correr?- Se escucho la voz del Chevy Nova , su forma roja y brillante contrastaba con el par de líneas blancas que atravesaban su figura sobre la parte superior del mismo. El polvo se elevo aún más, ensuciando a los dos corredores por completo haciéndoles perder visibilidad.

-¿De donde salió?- Pregunto el Toyota frenando al igual que el VIper.

-¿A eso le llaman correr en tierra?, cualquiera puede hacerlo mejor- Prosiguió molestándolos antes de virar 180 grados sobre su propio eje sin perder tracción para alcanzar al par.

Ninguno de los chicos replico sin comprender lo que realmente quería el auto, es verdad que era bueno, tal vez demasiado y eso los angustiaba. Pero la carrera era en medio de la ciudad y esas técnicas sólo eran emergentes. ¿Cierto?.

-¿No dirán nada?- Pregunto el muscle car sonriendo.

-¿Quién, como?- Susurro Sol inseguro, quería pedirle al carro que les diese algún tip, pero se había quedado sin palabras al ver su desempeño.

-Me llamo Speed Drift pero mis amigos me llaman SD, es un placer conocerlos chicos- Exclamo el vehículo con un tono amigable, -Disculpen mi intervención, quede de verme con mi buen amigo Sébastien en las afueras, sin embargo no pude evitar ver la nube de polvo y como él es corredor de Rally supuse que estaba con ustedes; sólo quería darle una buena sorpresa, lamento si los incomodé- Finalizo algo apenado.

-No…no hay problema- Replico Paul al notar el silencio de su compañero.

-¡No lo puedo creer!, ¿Qué diablos fue eso chicos?- Resonó el grito de la Corvette, la cual se acerco al grupo con velocidad, -¡Esos errores son de principiantes!- Prosiguió señalando las llantas de los dos jóvenes, -Paul perdiste tracción en el inicio al salir sin control y tu Solarius, por favor ¿Andabas soñando en esa curva?- Finalizo exasperada.- Casi te vas a otra carrera con ese giro, creí que te perdíamos- Confirmo.

-Oye, ¿Es normal que critiques a todos así cuando los ves correr?- Respondió el Viper incomodo por la situación, -¡No!, sólo cuando se lo merecen- Contesto la C6.

-¡¿QUÉ?- Gruño el auto azul cansado del regaño.

-Lo que escuchaste- Reafirmo la corredora; ambos se observaron de manera fría por unos instantes, hasta que se vieron nuevamente interrumpidos por las palabras del nova.

-Ja,ja esa chica sabe de lo que habla- Comento, -Pero todo eso tiene solución con un poco de práctica-

-Ese es el problema, no tenemos mucho tiempo para eso- Susurro el Célica recuperando la voz.

-¿HM?, ¿Y porque sería eso?- Pregunto el muscle car.

-¡Porque mañana es la carrera!- Exclamo el Toyota angustiado. –Necesitamos, práctica, práctica, práctica- Prosiguió.

-Por cierto, ¿Alguien ha visto a Loup?- Pregunto Paul mirando en todas direcciones sin ubicar al Audi en las cercanías.

-Oh, oh- Fue la respuesta generalizada del grupo.

….

Lo pasado ha huido, lo que esperas está ausente, pero el presente es tuyo.

….

Avanzamos por la avenida, sabía que estaba alejándome del grupo pero tenía que hablar con él. ETRON paso cerca de ahí poco después de que Dafne se alejó, parecía estarme esperando, por lo que lo seguí; él sabía que estaba a su espalda, podía verlo con su andar lento.

-Así que finalmente decidiste que era mejor mostrar la cara- Susurro haciendo alto total en una callejuela, el lugar parecía desierto a pesar de estar dentro de una metrópoli. El pavimento tenía hoyos, los muros se vestían de todo tipo de grafiti y la basura no daba tregua al lugar.

-_**Schluss **_(Finalmente)- Exclamo virando para hablarme de frente, su forma ahora roja con negro parecía adoptar un toque más civilizado, sin toda la pintura y anuncios de patrocinio sobre él.

-Pero ¡Que coincidencia, si es mi querido primo!, así que aquí estabas escondiéndote, ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? –Comento con un ademan de sorpresa demasiado exagerado.

-Ya lo sabías- Susurre mirándolo fríamente, a lo que ETRON río con su elegancia tan propia.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?, yo sólo estoy aquí de vacaciones, después de todo el Gran Prix esta en juego y desafortunadamente no fui invitado a tan importante evento- Prosiguió con una inocencia falsa; cualquiera que no lo conociese creería de inmediato en sus palabras, pero yo lo conocía muy bien.

-Creo que has ensayado demasiado con la prensa, pero a pesar de eso, aún puedo percibir tus mentiras- Continúe en un tono bajo.

-_**natürlich, selbstverständlich**_ (Claro que si) – Replico –No esperaba menos- Afirmo sin inmutarse. Yo lo odiaba, a pesar de que éramos parientes, lo detestaba por haber arruinado mi vida, pero más por haber robado el cariño de mi padre…mi padre el cual ahora estaba muerto.

-_**Seit wann?**_ (¿Desde cuando?)- Pregunte haciendo caso omiso del tono, quería saber más sobre papá, sobre lo que había sucedido.

-Pensé que eso no te importaba… fue tan triste para tu madre, difícil para tu padre; él no entendía del todo por qué no habías regresado.- Afirmo.

-¿De que hablas?,¡ El me corrió!- Exclame exaltado.

-¿Cómo podría olvidar ese fatídico día?...Era lo que había marcado mi vida…

…

Flashback…

Todo había sido tan repentino, mi padre estaba ahí mirándome con ese gesto molesto, su mirada era más fría que el mismo hielo y su tono no implicaba nada más que odio.

-¡Vete ahora, no quiero volver a saber de ti!, _**verdammt noch mal! **_(Maldita Sea) - Grito señalando la puerta, mamá a su lado lloraba en silencio, sin intervenir o negar sus palabras. Recuerdo haberla mirado, esperando algo de ella, tal vez un gesto, una mirada, pero el resultado fue el mismo, como un muro infranqueable.

Por un momento podía ver el mundo derrumbarse frente a mis ojos, sin notar la forma que igual que ahora resaltaba tras ellos sonriendo.

Fin del flashback…

…

- Tu estabas ahí- Reclame señalándolo.

-_**Dumm**_ (Tonto)- Respondió, -¿Pensaste que no esperarían tu regreso?. Los abandonaste, jamás miraste atrás, ni llamaste… Desapareciste de la fas de la tierra; ¿Como esperabas que respondieran?, el orgullo alemán es algo con lo que no se puede jugar, tu mejor que nadie lo sabes.

-Pero hable con él, llame poco después, contesto mis cartas- Quise explicar; observando su sonrisa crecer con cada afirmación que daba. Entonces lo comprendí. Todo el tiempo había sido él, él quien se aprovecho de mi orgullo para jugar las cartas a su favor. ¡Él!, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ganaba con eso?, él era todo lo que yo deseaba ser y más.

-Dejemos las cosas ahí primo, no debes exaltarte o podrías ponerte mal- Dijo, a su espalda pude percibir la presencia de otros vehículos, entre ellos la camioneta Lobo de la otra noche. –No queremos que otro miembro de la familia sufra un inesperado accidente, más siendo tan delicado como tú- Murmuro en un tono casi imperceptible.

_**-Verflucht!**_ (Maldito)- Exclame.

-Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo, Transfer , _**-Auf Wiedersehn**_ (Adiós)-Exclamo pasando al lado de la pickup.

Retrocedí lentamente buscando algún escape, la camioneta de color negro avanzo de manera amenazadora percatándose de mis pensamientos acorralándome contra un muro antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Sabía que había cometido un grave error, pero ya no podía solucionarlo, estaba en un problema serio y seria un milagro salir completo de ahí.

-Lo siento Papá…Lo siento Sol, chicos- Me dije cerrando los ojos, no tenía a donde huir, estaba acorralado entre el muro y el agresor.

-Esto será rápido -Escuche la amenaza consiente de que quizá sería lo último que oiría.

…..

De la rivalidad no puede salir nada hermoso; y del orgullo, nada noble.

…

_**-Smettila!-**_ Se escuchó el grito de Evan Maserati al otro lado de la calle, tras él otra serie de carros observaba con curiosidad los acontecimientos, ¿De donde llegaron?, no lo sé, excepto por el hecho de que la lobo al verse acorralada, prefirió escapar.

-Rayos, al parecer tu amiguito ha decidido meterse en asuntos que no le competen, pero bueno, sólo retrasa lo inevitable, las órdenes son órdenes por eso nos veremos de nuevo- Dijo antes de marcharse.

_**-Amico, amico-**_ Continuo el Italiano acercándose, _**-Come Stai? Spero che tu stia bene**_-Prosiguió.

_**-Vielen Dank!**_ (Muchas Gracias)- Respondí, él me había salvado de una muerte segura, o al menos de un viaje gratuito al taller.

-Pero ¿Cómo me encontraste?- Pregunte confuso.

-yo _**seguire-**_ Dijo, - _**Enzo mi ha ordinato seguire**_- Explico.

-Y eso me salvo la carrocería- Finalice, los mirones se dispersaron poco después de la desaparición de la camioneta, algo que deje pasar, mi mente se encontraba en otro punto recordando las palabras de ETRON.

-El lo hizo- Susurre, llamando la atención de Maserati.

_**-Che cosa stai cercando di ottenere?-**_Pregunto, al parecer Evan dedujo lo mismo, pero tampoco tenía pruebas. ¿Qué piensas lograr?- había dicho, ¿Qué piensas obtener?... –No fui capaz de replicar, al menos no podría hacerlo con palabras, la traición provenía de la misma familia, ¿Cómo era posible?.

_**-Capire-**_ Susurro. Evan sabía ser comprensivo, _**- Posso darle una mano?-**_Continuo.

_**-Che potrebbe essere pericoloso-**_ Afirme esperando que me entendiera, mi italiano no era bueno.

-¿Peligroso?, todos los saben- Finalizo sonriente.

….

Los lazos de la amistad son más estrechos que los de la sangre y la familia.

….

Enzo tenía todo listo, su forma ahora negra ocultaba por completo los rasgos que lo habrían identificado como un miembro de la fuerza policial, algunos de los criminales locales podrían reconocer su singular estilo en las pistas, pero el silencio era suyo.

-Hace mucho que no hacía algo como esto-Se dijo observando su figura en un espejo cercano, -Pero es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos- Finalizo para si.

El ferrari había vivido muchas cosas en prisión después de su arresto, pero la lealtad de sus verdaderos amigos siguió firma a pesar de su decisión de volverse oficial tras salir de las rejas.

-Eso esta bien Enzo, es como en los viejos tiempos- Comento otro auto, el mismo que trabajo su pintura con todo detalle; la forma de un dragón recorría su estructura, contrastante con el oscuro que se aplico de base. –Esto no es algo que haya usado antes, así que será un diseño original y definitivamente nos auxiliará con el papel- Prosiguió el artista. -Debes sentirte afortunado, este es uno de mis mejores trabajos- Confirmo con el orgullo palpable en su voz.

-Gracias Amigo- Finalizo el deportivo abandonando el taller.

-Sólo queda buscar a los chicos, ¿Me pregunto como irá su práctica?- Se dijo el Ferrari dirigiéndose a la salida más cercana esperando hallar a su equipo en la caseta de entrada para la inscripción final de la competencia.

…

La prosperidad hace amistades y la adversidad las prueba.

…

Paul viro nuevamente desperdiciando menos distancia que las veces anteriores, -Eso es, ya vas entendiendo el punto- Explico Sebástien, un Ford Fiesta RS WRC de colores albi-azules y amarillos.

-Recuerda que el peso es parte esencial en la maniobra, debes aprender a controlarlo para dirigir tu derrape- Afirmo SD pasando su neumático por la tierra.

-Acuérdate de Sentir el terreno, controlarlo, hacerlo tuyo- Continuo el Fiesta observando el paisaje, él amaba esas pruebas, eran su vida.

-Chicos, buenas noticias- Intervino Solarius, Loup llamo hace un momento, estaba con Evan, pero ya viene para acá.

-Fabuloso, esperemos que haya practicado un poco o nos veremos en serios problemas- Advirtió la Corvette.

-No te preocupes, seguro que si- Afirmo el Toyota.

-Entonces no les molestará dar una vuelta más a nuestro improvisado circuito, ¿Cierto?- Pregunto el argentino.

-Sensei si que eres rudo- Replico Sol sobando su chasis, -Me caeré a pedazos si seguimos de este modo- Se quejo, cual niño.

-Nah, a menos que te golpees, seguro que puedes aguantar unos cuantos saltitos más- Exclamo el Chevy Nova.

-¡Si, hagámoslo de nuevo!- Grito Paul emocionado.

-NOOOOOO- Contesto Solarius en son de broma.

El tiempo estaba a punto de terminarse, las horas estaban contadas y pronto los corredores Undergroun tendrían que demostrar su valía para poder alcanzar la meta fijada, pero no sería fácil; otros equipos comenzaron a llegar y el evento se alisto para el primer banderazo; oculto del mundo común, entre la penumbra de la sociedad, mientras el Prix se llevaba a cabo.

…

Sin la amistad el mundo es un desierto…

…

Continuará…

Nota: Agradezco a todos los que han participado con sus personajes permitiendo que formen parte de este fic.

La aplicación de otros idiomas puede ser un poco burdo, pero espero cumpla al menos con sus expectativas.

Gracias.


	7. Decisiones sobre ruedas

Capítulo 7

Decisiones sobre ruedas.

…

Transfer…

Me encontraba un poco desconcertado por los acontecimientos recientes, sentía un leve toque de nostalgia al pensar en el giro tan brusco que la vida había dado, sobre todo con la familia, pasando de ser tranquila y pacífica a una locura llena de intriga. Pero entendía que había tomado la decisión correcta al seguir a Solarius en su aventura, esa intervención me saco de un estatus estático y sin futuro.

-Ahora se la verdad- Me dije enfocando el cielo grisáceo a lo alto como si se anunciase la llegada de la lluvia, algunas luces se encendieron debido a la ausencia de luz, armonizando con la oscuridad de los suburbios.

_**-E´tutto OK?- **_La voz de Evan irrumpió en mis pensamientos regresándome a la realidad. Se veía un poco preocupado, tal vez por el breve encuentro con nuestro amigo el matón. Sonreí, _**-Sto benone- **_Replique poco después; él me miro no muy convencido, pero acepto mis palabras.

_**-Ci vediamo-**_ Susurro despidiéndose mientras me advertía que nos veríamos de nuevo, él no quería levantar sospechas estando tanto tiempo a nuestro lado, pero tampoco quería dejarnos a la deriva.

_**-Sì- **_Contesté, confirmando sus palabras, finalmente su forma se adelanto perdiéndose entre el tráfico omitiendo las miradas de algunos de los otros autos que circulaban a nuestro alrededor. Lo conocían, pero nadie decía nada, le daban su espacio.

….

Los amigos ciertos son probados en los hechos.

….

Enzo espero sin hacer mucho ademán, algunos autos pasaban a su lado haciéndose los desentendidos mientras buscaban el módulo de inscripción, el Ferrari con su nuevo look parecía ser uno más del grupo, sin embargo evito hacer mayor ademán consiente de que sería raro si anduviese sin una pandilla rondando el área de manera solitaria. ¡Sería como delatarse!. El Ferrari se alejo un poco cuando vio al Audi aproximarse.

-Llegaste temprano- Se escucho la exclamación del oficial el cual ofreció la llanta en un saludo callejero común, afortunadamente Solarius había aplicado la misma estrategia cuando se conocieron por lo que Transfer no tuvo problemas imitando el gesto, borrando cualquier sospecha de los presentes.

-Si, por poco no llego- Exclamo el Alemán al momento.

-¿Problemas con la ley novato?- Continuo Enzo siguiendo la actuación mientras le indicaba al otro que le acompañara.

-Si, si , pero la fortuna me sonrió y mira, estoy de regreso- Río el auto blanquinegro siguiendo a su aliado; las dos figuras viraron por una esquina perdiéndose de vista.

…..

Se prueba por medio de la lógica, pero se descubre por medio de la intuición.

…..

Transfer…

-¿Qué sucedió realmente?- Escuche la pregunta de Enzo en cuanto entramos al callejón, su mirada analítica no daba cabida a mentiras.

-Es ETRON, él …sabe que estoy aquí – Confirme esperando alguna exclamación de su parte, pero sólo asintió permitiendo que continuara.

–Hablamos, - Proseguí adoptando un decibel más bajo, casi susurrante-Se que él estuvo involucrado en el deceso de mi padre, no lo admitió directamente pero lo insinúo, estoy seguro- Explique algo molesto, no debía dejar que mis sentimientos salieran a flote, pero cuando recordaba su sonrisa sarcástica casi burlona mientras lo aceptaba, el aceite en mi interior hervía.

-Para terminar con el problema creo que yo también estoy en su lista negra- Finalice.

-Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa ¿Cierto?- Intervino con sencillez, como si mis palabras no tuviesen un verdadero impacto, o tal vez sólo se trataba de la confirmación de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Supongo que no- Confesé poco después con un suspiro, -La verdad es que…necesito ayuda- Dije mirando mi llanta, repentinamente la valentía se vio envuelta en la pena de la carencia que me mantuvo alejado de casa en primer lugar. –Verás- Susurre, - Tengo un pequeño problema personal…

….

Los amigos no son ni muchos ni pocos, si no los suficientes.

….

Dafne observo con un leve toque de frialdad al Tunner, -Sabía que no iba a llegar- Comento, -Sólo espero que sea tan bueno como para evitarnos de ese modo- Prosiguió algo estresada. Las horas se iban demasiado rápido para su gusto y la actuación de los chicos aún no la convencía.

-Ya te dije que si, tu deberías dejar de preocuparte- Aclaro el Toyota como si nada.

Paul dio un nuevo giro conservando el control sin perder mucha distancia en la arena, finalmente estaba dominando la técnica del derrape, algo que le auxiliaría a cumplir su objetivo cuando llegase a Radiador Springs.

-Después de todo ha valido la pena- Pensó el viper obteniendo una afirmación por parte de SD.

-Eso fue perfecto chico, ya estas comenzando a controlar el peso de tu estructura al virar en tierra- Exclamo felicitándolo.

-Así es, tu avance ha sido más que sorprendente, considerando que ha sido sólo un día de practica… Yo diría que tienes talento- Le siguió Sebastien.

-Vaya, ¡Muchas gracias!- Replico el corredor de cromas azules.

-Sensei, tu sabiduría nos ha permitido alcanzar un nivel más acercado a la perfección en nuestro desempeño como equipo y estamos en deuda por ello- Intervino el Célica haciendo una leve reverencia al corredor de Rally, el cual le miro sin saber como replicar.

-Pero sólo les di unos tips, no es gran cosa- Aclaro poco después confundido por la actuación del Tunner.

-Amigo, creo que el chico en definitiva te tomo como su maestro- Murmuro Speed Drift aguantándose la risa. Sebastien le miro con seriedad. "No pensé que fuera de verdad, creí que era sólo un juego o algo así"- Replico.

-Eso me hace recordar, ¿Saben algo de la carrera de mañana?- Pregunto la Corvette.

-Si hablas de esa competencia de la que "Nadie debería de saber", ja,ja sip la conocemos- Respondió el Nova.

-¿Y van a participar?- Exclamo Sol excitado.

-No, sólo vamos como espectadores- Prosiguió SD.

Los chicos les miraron incrédulos sin saber si las palabras del auto carmesí eran reales o no.

-En realidad recibí una invitación de los organizadores, fue algo gracioso, ya que yo esperaba pasar estos días libres en casa practicando para el Rally que se va a llevar a cabo en México en un par de meses; sin embargo, se me hizo interesante que alguien organizase algo así estos días, pensé que sería un buen reto- Explico Sebastien.

-Además es entretenido- Afirmo el Chevy Nova golpeando la tierra con los neumáticos para enfatizar su punto.

-Igual que Evan- Se dijo Paul recordando la verdadera razón por la que estaban ahí. Eso es aún más extraño- Continuo en su mente.

-Eso quiere decir que nos veremos en la carrera. Lo que la convierte en todo un reto- Comento Solarius, -Estaré ansioso por ese encuentro Sensei- Prosiguió.

-Seguro que si, veremos si aprovechaste los cursos- Respondió el corredor de Rally.

-Claro que si "Maestro"- Fue la replica, Sebastien cubrió su rostro con su llanta negando, al parecer el Tunner no tenía remedio.

-Entonces nos veremos mañana- Finalizo el argentino dando media vuelta para marcharse, Speed le imito antes de despedirse con un rápido gesto. Los jóvenes corredores observaron sus figuras perderse en el desierto, acompañados del polvo que enmarcaba su camino cual estela que se desvanecía con el viento.

Los tres carros se encaminaron de vuelta a la ciudad, esperando toparse con Enzo y Loup.

…

Amigo es el que socorre, no el que compadece.

…..

-Te digo que es raro, Sebastien también esta en la competencia por invitación, estoy seguro de que ETRON fue el responsable- Aclaro Paul, revelando finalmente sus sentimientos.

-Al igual que Evan Maserati y quien sabe cuantos corredores más- Contesto Dafne.

-Justo como dijo Enzo, sin embargo estoy seguro de que mi Sensei no esta inmiscuido en nada de lo que ese Audi este tramando- Prosiguió el Toyota.

-Hablando de Audis, ¿Dónde diablos se metió Loup?- Pregunto la C6 nuevamente, la joven estaba un poco preocupada por su ausencia, no conocía mucho al deportivo blanco, pero no le daba la impresión de que fuese de un desobligado.

-Creo que se nos adelanto- Comento Solarius señalando a los dos carros que les esperaban, Loup se veía tranquilo, acompañado de un auto de cromas negros y azules, con un diseño similar al de un dragón en la misma gama de color, su figura aerodinámica sólo revelaba parte de la gran velocidad que probablemente lograba alcanzar cuando competía.

-¡¿Ese es Enzo?- Exclamo la chica de cromas verdes antes de sentir las miradas de sus dos amigos encima.

-¿Qué?, sólo que ese estilo le queda, eso es todo…no lo vayan a mal interpretar, por favor.

Las miradas siguieron…

-¿Qué una chica no puede dar su opinión en algo?- Dijo con velocidad, explicando su reacción, a lo que los chicos sonrieron percatándose del gesto apenado de la Corvette antes de que se les adelantara.

-Carros, todos son iguales-Susurro llegando al lado de los otros autos.

-¿Listos para la inscripción?- Pregunto el Ferrari.

-Si, si- Afirmo Solarius acercándose con un paquete, -Este es el dinero para entrar-Continuo.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- Le cuestiono Paul, -Deberíamos cubrirlo entre todos- Prosiguió la Corvette imitando a su compañero.

-Nah…No se preocupen chicos, si todos me lo van a devolver- Explico el Célica riendo, -Sólo ganen la carrera y veremos esto multiplicarse- Finalizo.

-Tu confianza es admirable jovencito, pero te recomiendo que lo guardes- Intervino el oficial, -Yo cubriré la cuota, es lo menos que puedo hacer por su ayuda, están arriesgando demasiado por una causa que no es del todo su incumbencia y es admirable.

-Je, esto se pone cada vez mejor- Comento el Toyota encaminándose hacia el módulo, el cual reposaba algunos metros al final de la callejuela.

-Es ahora o nunca- Pensó mirando al grupo de tunners que comenzaba hacer su aparición con la llegada de la noche, Sol había esperado tanto para eso que con o sin investigación iba a hacer su sueño realidad. Sin más de por medio pago los derechos para participar, enumerando los nombres de cada uno de los miembros de su pandilla.

….

El verdadero amigo es el que esta a tu lado cuando preferiría estar en otra parte.

….

Loup…

Sol estaba emocionado, podía percibirlo en su mirada, por un instante recordé el sin fin de cosas que dijo acerca de dicha competencia cuando nos conocimos en el merendero, independientemente de lo que sucedía con ETRON, esa carrera era la razón por la que había recorrido todo ese camino y me sentí bien al saber que estábamos ahí gracias a su esfuerzo, él había logrado conjuntarnos para ese evento, ¿Cómo?, no importaba, sólo el hecho de que lo había logrado.

El Tunner se abrió paso entre los otros carros con la calcomanía de participación para cada integrante.

-Chicos lo tengo- Exclamo, Paul rio al verlo tan emocionado su humor era contagioso y Dafne sólo hizo un ademan de "Eres imposible" antes de que nos entregará las marcas. En definitivo a ese carro le gustaba llamar la atención.

-¡Hey chicos, pero si es Sol!- Se oyó una exclamación entre los presentes, todos volvimos nuestra atención al origen de la voz, percatándonos de la presencia de un lancer originalmente blanco, con un trabajo de pintura constituido por figuras geométricas que recorrían su estructura creando una composición estilo bauhaus moderno. Seguro que todos en casa me criticarían por esa definición pero era inevitable, el vehículo de descendencia japonesa se acerco a Solarius con una sonrisa tan grande que nadie podía negar que se conocían.

-¿Qué hay Xe?, creí que no te vería por aquí- Replico el Toyota.

-No amigo, ¿Cómo crees que yo faltaría a un evento como este?- Respondió el otro, -Hay mucho efectivo de por medio- Finalizo volviendo su atención a nuestro grupo.

-Más bien tú eras el ausente, pero veo que lograste integrarte a otra pandilla…bastante singular debo decir- Dijo mirándonos.

-Cambiaste a tus congéneres por el poder americano y toque europeo también...Hmmm no es tan mala decisión, excepto quizá por el hecho de que los viejos se podrían ver ofendidos- Explico.

-Si , bueno a ellos no les interesó en lo más mínimo considerarme, necesitaba esto Xenón, tu mejor que nadie lo sabes- Susurro el Célica, Paul, Dafne, Enzo y yo escuchamos la conversación pero decidimos dejar que Sol se explayara, el lugar era su estilo, como si estuviese en casa, su confianza había crecido al verse rodeado de aquello con lo que era familiar.

Los colores desfilaban ante nosotros con su toque llamativo, las luces de neón tampoco se hicieron esperar, ni la música. Parecía que una gran fiesta se comenzaba a constituir en las calles antes solitarias, la clara ausencia de vehículos comunes se hizo más evidente mientras pensaba en las claras diferencias entre el día y la noche. No era sólo el paisaje natural el que cambiaba, si no también el social, una clase vivía completamente aislada de la otra, conviviendo sólo cuando era necesario.

-Interesante. ¿Eh?- Dijo Enzo, -A pesar de lo que parezca este tipo de vida también se extraña- Comento recibiendo algunas miradas coquetas de las chicas mientras Dafne se veía un poco molesta por ello.

Yo por mi parte estaba emocionado, Enzo había prometido ayudarme con el problema del sistema hidráulico esa noche, lo que permitiría que estuviese un paso más cerca de aclarar las cosas con ETRON y hacerlo pagar por todo. Se que dicen que la venganza no es buena, pero para un alemán como yo la venganza "Sabe mejor fría"- Susurre. Afortunadamente nadie me presto atención, mientras interactuaban con el resto de los autos.

-Oígan miren- Llamo Paul al resto de manera repentina señalando hacia atrás, donde la presencia del corredor alemán de cromas carmesí atrajo el silencio colectivo dejando tan sólo la música de los equipos de sonido irrumpir en la noche.

El audi sonrió, a su espalda la lobo de antes avanzaba con lentitud siempre conservando su distancia, con su mirada intimidante como única aliada.

Mi primo recorrió la callejuela cual rey mientras el resto se abría dejándole el paso libre. Era un presuntuoso de primera, pero como buen corredor conservaba ese toque altivo y orgulloso de los ganadores. Llego hasta el módulo donde con un ademán se detuvo saludando al grupo, yo retrocedí ocultándome entre algunos de los asistentes para observar con claridad cada movimiento de su parte.

_**-Hallo ¡ (Hola)-**_ Exclamo levantando su llanta, el grupo le enfoco, ellos no eran de los que disfrutaban las exhibiciones como lo haría un grupo de fans, a lo que ETRON replico siguiendo con su leve discurso de bienvenida mientras algunos de los presentes, contaban el dinero en juego, una de las principales razones por las que estaban ahí.

-Nos hemos reunido aquí para la carrera anual Underground, justo cuando los ojos del mundo están puestos en el Gran Prix. Nosotros podemos crear nuestra propia competencia sin problemas- Exclamo, recibiendo por primera vez un vitoreo de parte de los participantes. Paul , Enzo, Dafne y Sol no estaban a la vista pero imagine que al igual que yo habían adoptado un lugar en medio de la multitud para pasar desapercibidos.

-Es por ello que esta vez su servidor junto con algunos colegas vamos a correr a su lado; porque en la calle no existen diferencias entre clases, géneros y estilos- Continuo.

Evan, Sebastien y otros dos corredores hicieron su aparición poco después, los corredores profesionales saludaron al grupo algo desconcertados, por su mirada estaba seguro de que ninguno imaginaba esa situación viéndose a si mismos como trofeos a los cuales había que derrotar. Pero ETRON siempre fue muy buen manipulador.

- Tramposo- Pensé, buscando desaparecer de la vista.

-¡Es Antonio Vitteli!- Escuche una que otra exclamación entre el grupo observando a otro recién llegado, el cual saludaba al grupo alegremente. No podía percibir del todo su figura con los otros carros tapándome, pero supuse que averiguaría de quien se trataba en las pistas.

-¡Tony!- resonó un grito, -¿Ya decidiste heredar el negocio?- Prosiguió el reto a lo que dicho vehículo solo se hizo el desentendido, al parecer ese tal "Vitteli" tampoco se llevaba bien con mi primo.

-La carrera se compone de 5 circuitos los cuales varían en su nivel de dificultad mezclando terrenos para cada estilo- Explico otro tunner, -Cada uno de los invitados recorrerá un circuito, cada uno de los retos será en exclusiva para un solo miembro de su pandilla, recuerden, no esta permitido que un auto participe dos veces, deben elegir a cada corredor conforme a sus habilidades- Afirmo.

-Ahora alisten las apuestas y que gane el mejor. - _**Glück (Suerte)-**_ Finalizo inaugurando el evento como si se tratase del Gran Prix, aunque en cierto modo lo era, era su Prix Internacional privado.

El resto de los presentes continuo con el festejo mientras él se mezclaba entre nosotros; era político, debía admitirlo. Sabía como influenciar las situaciones a su favor y esa convivencia sólo reforzaba mi percepción.

-Tu mejor que nadie deberías de saberlo- Me dije alejándome para toparme con Enzo.

-¿Estas listo?- Pregunto.

-Si , pero que hay de los chicos- Respondí de inmediato.

-No te preocupes por ellos, ya les avise y estarán bien, además no están solos-Indico señalando al grupo.

Solarius platicaba animadamente con Sebastien , Dafne y ese chico Xenón, Paul por su parte se encontraba rodeado de chicas las cuales le hacían reír, mientras un Chevy Nova color carmesí hacia uno que otro juego acompañándole en la conversación.

-Eso veo- Conteste virando para toparme con una cara muy familiar.

-¡Así que después de todo viniste!, a eso le llamo tener neumáticos- Exclamo Boost. ¿Cómo olvidar su nombre?, su argumento fue el que sembró la semillita que daría inicio a todo eso, él y su grupo fueron quienes comenzaron con eso de la carrera. El Mitsubishi sin embargo no se veía enojado, si no excitado por el reto.

-Es bueno, tal vez "eso" no será un desperdicio después de todo- Prosiguió señalando mi cofre.

-¡Desde luego que no!- Respondí.

-Genial, entonces sólo puedo decir hasta la carrera- Finalizo alejándose. Yo le mire mientras se marchaba.

-¡Espera!, ¿Qué hay del pago?- Pensé, pero por alguna razón las palabras no salieron de mi boca, supongo que no estaba tan enojado como imaginaba, o quería ganarme ese dinero de manera honesta.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto Enzo nuevamente, yo asentí siguiéndole sin perder tiempo.

….

El socorro en la necesidad , aunque sea poco, ayuda muchísimo.

…..

ETRON vio la familiar forma de Transfer desaparecer entre los autos, decidido avanzo tratando de alcanzarlo cuando otro automóvil se puso en su camino, el gesto gentil y amigable del corredor lo detuvo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_**-Tante grazie per IÍnvito!- **_Dijo de manera educada. El alemán no fue capaz de seguir al otro Audi, no con el otro corredor hablándole.

_**-Non è niente- **_Replico olvidando a su primo por completo, otros al notar la interacción se aproximaron hacerles compañía aprovechando el encuentro, las dudas salían a relucir con lo que la competencia podía ofrecer. Evan había actuado apenas a tiempo, conocía las intenciones del otro auto perfectamente por lo que se vio obligado a intervenir.

_**-Corsa!, fa una grande differenza- **_Prosiguió sabiendo como atraer la atención del alemán.

_**-Certamente- **_Contesto el Audi, siguiendo la plática.

Enzo y Loup siguieron su camino dejando atrás la reunión, internándose en otra avenida. Aunque no iban del todo sólos, seguidos por una sombra.

Continuara…

…..

Nota: Nuevamente agradezco su apoyo, ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, Gracias especiales a Hell Bound Rocker por su participación con Speed Drift y Tony Vitteli. Si quieren conocer a los personajes sólo visiten la galería que aparece en mi Homepage en la ficha de autor.

Gracias!


	8. Reparaciones y Preparativos

Capítulo 8

Reparaciones y preparativos

….

Tony Vitteli era un auto con el cual no había que meterse, el Bugatti sabía como moverse hábilmente en los mundos bajos, había creado un imperio basado en negocios turbios a través de una red que él mismo desarrollo usando todo tipo de contactos en las esferas más peligrosas de la sociedad. Tony era un mafioso creado a la vieja usanza, con códigos antiguos; mismos que usaba en sus estrategias, otorgando toques personales que reafirmaban su supremacía sobre el territorio que llamaba suyo. Pocos se atrevían a darle negativas, pocos eran tan osados para arriesgar la vida de una manera tan insulsa como hacer enojar a Vitteli; pero existían…

Enzo se detuvo observando el gigantesco Garaje.

-¿Es aquí?- Pregunto el Audi a su espalda, su gesto denotaba la confusión que experimentaba al verse en ese lugar sin imaginar que esas viejas bodegas eran mucho más de lo que aparentaban.

Las puertas cubiertas de óxido se elevaban airosas con la remembranza de eras antiguas, donde los autos se preocupaban por la falta de alcohol en las calles y los gánster abundaban en la ciudad. Tiempos en los que una buena carrera se ganaba sólo por la fuerza bruta de un motor sin modificaciones extras.

-Debo decir que me siento alagado de que hayas decidido iluminarnos nuevamente con tu presencia- Resonó la voz.

-Creí que tardarías más en llegar- Respondió el Ferrari sonriendo al otro vehículo.

-Seh, pero ya me conoces, no soy muy apegado a los eventos sociales de esa índole, simplemente no son mi estilo- Contesto el recién llegado, permitiendo que el azul suave cual crema se iluminase con las desgastadas luces del lugar.

-Hay cosas que no cambian- Confirmo el policía poco impresionado.

-Je,je,je por eso me agradas Enzo, siempre fuiste mi corredor estrella, gane tanto en cada una de tus carreras que fue una verdadera lastima que decidieras abandonarnos, pero supongo que todos llegan a un punto en el que deben decidir el futuro de su vida- Aclaro el mafioso sonriente, -Sin embargo prefiero mil veces tratar contigo que con ese molesto Audi…Odio a los Alemanes y más a los Audi- Susurro con un tono peligroso, cambiando de inmediato el toque.

-Ahora, volviendo a lo nuestro, tu mensaje menciono a un amigo, yo no soy muy dado hacer favores, pero haré una excepción por la vieja amistad- Afirmo adelantándose para abrir la portezuela inferior de la estructura, un feo rechinido irrumpió en el ambiente haciendo evidente su edad ante el paso del tiempo, el rasponeo de las cadenas acompaño la sinfonía creando un tinte tétrico mientras la luz interior se fugaba de manera escaza hacia los presentes. Loup estaba impactado, el joven se había colocado al costado del auto de cromas negros ocultando parte de su figura contra el Ferrari; sin embargo al notar el radical cambio en el interior de las bodegas avanzo admirando el contenido. El reluciente equipo brillaba contrastante con sus alrededores, con todo para crear una verdadera máquina de carreras de la nada.

-Wow, ¡Miren todo ese equipo!, Es como el paraíso de los corredores callejeros-Exclamo obteniendo un gesto serio de parte del Bugatti.

-¡Un AUDI!, ¡Un maldito Audi!. Enzo ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?, sabes que odio a a los Audis, esos malditos alemanes sólo han llegado a corromper todo lo que tocan, con su supuesta tecnología de punta y esas tonterías incivilizadas- Gruño de inmediato el Bugatti.

-Vamos Vitteli, odias a todos los Audis o sólo a un Audi en particular- Aclaro el corredor, -Mi amigo Loup es de hecho el primo de ETRON.- Comenzó el oficial su explicación, pero el grito del gánster le hizo parar de inmediato.

-¡Eso es aún peor!, ohhhh mi querido Ferrari como traicionas a Tony de esa manera, me siento tan mal por esto- Prosiguió con un toque exageradamente trágico, -Arréstame, levántame cargos por lo que quieras, pero no me traigas a uno de esos a casa. No Enzo; nosotros nos cuidamos los unos a los otros, somos como una familia- Continuo.

El oficial hizo un gesto de "Por favor" antes de seguir.

-El caso Tony, es que Loup fue traicionado por ETRON, así que busca la revancha-Finalizo agradeciendo ese instante de silencio para poder hablar. A veces Vitteli tendía a exagerar las cosas.

-Espera, eso es diferente, ahora hablas mi idioma, así que todo esto es por "VENGANZA", esa es una palabra en la que puedo confiar- Aclaro el V12 recuperando la compostura.

- ¿Eso es lo que buscas muchacho?- Pregunto acercándose de manera peligrosa al R8 el cual le miro con la decisión reflejada en sus ojos. Después de todo lo que había sucedido y de haber llegado tan lejos, no pensaba retroceder.

-Así es- Confirmo el blanquinegro sin dudar.

Vitteli sonrió al escucharlo, su gesto mortificado y dramático desapareció al instante reemplazado por otro más malicioso, revelando su verdadera personalidad.

-Entonces que estamos esperando, si es venganza lo que buscas, Tony puede ayudarte- Declaro señalando el interior de la bodega con su llanta, -Adelante caballeros, que aunque la noche es joven, hay mucho por trabajar- Exclamo.

La portezuela se cerro dejando tan sólo el paraje desolado como imagen externa, retomando la soledad que acostumbraba acompañar las zonas más antiguas de la ciudad. Cerca de ahí en un rincón, la camioneta de cromas oscuros continuo observando el sitio donde el grupo había desaparecido, no podía aproximarse para escucharlos del todo, pero esperaba que esa información fuese suficiente para su jefe.

-La próxima que nos veamos no serás tan afortunado- Susurro para sí retirándose.

…..

La verdadera amistad es más difícil y más rara que cualquier otra cosa.

…..

Paul avanzo entre los otros carros, algunos arrancones se comenzaron a organizar como era costumbre, el Viper sin embargo ignoró las invitaciones de parte de uno que otro provocador haciéndose a un lado para permitir que aquellos con poca paciencia actuarán.

-Podría estar viendo la carrera del Prix ahora- Susurro para sí girando sin fijarse para toparse con otro auto al cual golpeo levemente.

-Lo siento, lo siento- Se disculpo observando al deportivo blanco, con acabados verdes y rojos en su pintura.

-No te preocupes, no es nada- Respondió el aludido ignorando el pequeño rayón que ahora adornaba parte de su costado -Sólo fue un rasguño, nada que una encerada no quite- Prosiguió.

-Si, bueno de todos modos quiero que sepas que no fue intencional- Aseguro el Viper, recibiendo una seria mirada por parte del otro carro el cual le miraba con un gesto pensativo, como si tratase de identificarlo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el corredor finalmente, no le gustaba que lo analizaran de ese modo tan poco discreto.

- Te me haces familiar- Susurro el auto tricolor, -¿PfanMcQ125?-Cuestiono finalmente con un leve toque de inseguridad.

-Ese es mi Nick en internet, ¿Cómo es que tu?...-Comenzó la replica del americano cuando el otro alegremente extendió su llanta. -¡Lo sabía!, ¡Lo sabia!, ¡Soy yo MXTRunner !-Replico emocionado, -No creí que te encontraría aquí- Continuo.

-¿MXT?, pero ¿No estabas en México?- Contesto Paul -¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Conseguiste patrocinadores?- Prosiguió dejando de lado la desconfianza inicial.

-Conseguí un patrocinador y hemos comenzado a participar en algunas carreras locales, sin embargo con la atención del mundo en el Prix. tuvimos unos días de forzoso descanso, se que debía quedarme a entrenar, pero un compañero del equipo se enteró de la carrera y vine, honestamente fue a la aventura, ya que todo fue por chisme; pero no pude evitar venir a darme una vuelta y mira la sorpresa con la que me encontré.

-¿Pero vas a participar?- fue la duda del Viper.

-Al principio sólo vine como espectador, pero ese chico ETRON me ofreció un puesto en una de las competencias y no lo pude rechazar, tal vez le faltaban corredores, quien sabe, pero es excitante. Mi jefe ya sabe todo y me dijo que sería bueno quedarme a medir el terreno, ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que corredores de la talla de Maseratti estuviesen por aquí?- Dijo el Mexicano emocionado.

-Si, eso mismo opino- Murmuro Paul, -Por cierto mejor me presento adecuadamente, no quiero que me llamen siempre por mi Nick- Confirmo saludándole, -Soy Paul Viper, es un placer conocerte de frente MTXRunner-Exclamo.

-Lo mismo digo, yo me llamo Alejandro Mastretta, pero mis amigos me llaman Alex, es un placer-Replico el otro vehículo.

-Oye, deja te presento al resto de mi equipo- Prosiguió el Viper señalando hacia otro lado, donde Sol hacia caras graciosas al probar algo que Xenón le ofreció y Dafne se reía de su dilema.

-Claro, claro- Fue la sencilla respuesta del otro carro. Un joven principiante que como él tenía un sueño similar, en un lugar completamente diferente, si el destino les sonreía podrían llegar a encontrarse en algún circuito profesional a futuro.

…..

Los amigos son como la sangre, cuando se esta herido acuden, aunque no se les llame.

…..

Transfer…

Al principio fue tenebroso, pero después de una breve charla descubrí que nuestro amigo Bugatti no era lo que la mayoría imaginaba, al contrario tenía un gran sentido de responsabilidad y aprecio a sus amigos que era casi imposible visualizarlo como el Capo que era. Aunque cuando Enzo platicaba algunas de las cosas que el aludido había hecho, lo mejor era guardarse cualquier comentario.

-El tiempo apremia, hoy fue el festejo, mañana es la competencia real, 5 lapsos por distintos caminos con trayectos diseñados para demostrar quienes son los mejores, todo en una sola noche- Aclaro Vitteli bebiendo un poco de aceite refinado, a su lado un grupo de mecánicos se preparaba para la operación.

-Pero esto es seguro ¿verdad?- Le susurre a Enzo, el cual asintió cerrando un ojo, yo estaré supervisando que todo vaya bien, no te preocupes.

-Pero ¿Cómo voy a pagarle?- Proseguí pensando por primera vez en lo que estaba haciendo, creo que me había dejado llevar por el momento y apenas la conciencia se hacia presente.

-No te preocupes por eso chiquillo, tu le pagas a Tony con el enojo de ETRON - Aclaro interviniendo en la conversación.

-¿Van a platicar todo el día?, creo que no disponemos de mucho tiempo y Loup tiene que practicar- Exclamo el Ferrari con seriedad.

-Cierto, cierto, pero el mejor para eso eres tu Enzo, seguro le ayudarás en ello- Respondió el Bugatti alejándose, la plataforma en la que me encontraba parado comenzó ascender dejando toda la parte inferior de mi estructura a la vista.

Los mecánicos se acercaron sacando conclusiones.

-Es un problema de Control y… mira podemos hacer otras modificaciones – Dijo uno, otro le siguió con una serie de sugerencias, pero mi percepción comenzó a desvanecerse enunciando el inicio de ese sueño inducido por los narcóticos que habían usado.

-Mod..mod..- Quise decir, pero no tuve las fuerzas para terminar la frase, dándole la bienvenida a la oscuridad.

….

Una de las alegrías de la amistad es saber en quien confiar.

…..

Solarius se alejo junto con el resto de su equipo, la noche había sido excitante, pero tenían que descansar y prepararse para la elección final. Muchos de los otros vehículos comenzaron a seguir su ejemplo retirándose, así como el mismo ETRON.

-Nuevamente Loup se hace el desaparecido y ahora se llevo consigo a "ENZO"- Comento la Corvette.

-Si pero fue por una buena causa, no se preocupen, estarán a tiempo- Respondió el Célica.

-Eso espero- Recalco la C6 sin más, deberían concentrarse en la elección final antes de iniciar la competencia, de eso podría depender la victoria.

-Chicos debemos planear una estrategia- Susurro Dafne.

-Si, pero ¿Puede ser mañana?- Le cuestiono Sol, -Estoy algo cansado- Dijo con un gran bostezo.

-Yo le apoyo- Contesto Paul. Con cansancio.

-Esta bien- Fue la sencilla replica de la chica, todos estaban agotados y lo único que restaba era descansar lo que quedaba de la noche, afortunadamente Evan les permitió quedarse el tiempo que deseasen en su garaje, porque ninguno busco alojamiento.

….

El tiempo es el mejor autor: siempre encuentra un final perfecto.

….

Evan llego a casa exhausto, ahora recordaba porque odiaba todas esas reuniones sociales, sin embargo eso no era lo que le molestaba, si no lo oportunista que había resultado el Audi de cromas rojos, aprovechándose del nombre de todos ellos para engrandecer el suyo cual burla. Sin embargo el Italiano no era de los que generalmente se lanzaban a las discusiones abiertas, eso podía dejarlo para otros, como "Francesco".

_**-ETRON Sei un biscotto pieno di arsénico.- **_Susurro para sí disponiéndose a entrar de lleno en el garaje, pero el Ferrari negro y azul le interrumpió.

- No sabía que eso iba a suceder, lo lamento- Exclamo el oficial,.Maserati detuvo su andanza, estaba en esa situación por querer ayudarle, sin embargo su orgullo se había visto mancillado gracias a las palabras del corredor alemán.

-Pero todo esto tendrá un resultado positivo, no tengo ninguna duda al respecto, incluso Vitteli esta de acuerdo, se que este plan es una locura, pero es lo único que nos queda, si ETRON vuelve a su país antes de que logremos juntar las pruebas para el arresto, se habrá escapado de nuestras llantas para siempre- Confirmo.

_**-Non so se funzionerà, ma possiamo sempre sperare- **_Contesto el Italiano.

-Esperanza, es algo que muchos hemos aprendido a olvidar, pero es bueno que un amigo nos lo recuerde de vez en cuando, sin embargo la razón por la que estoy aquí tan tarde es para confirmarte que todo estará listo para la competencia, Loup aún se esta recuperando, pero me gustaría que pasaran a recogernos mañana temprano en el taller de Tony- Finalizo.

_**-Ci vediamo domani- **_Contesto Evan antes de entrar al lugar. El siguiente día marcaría el final de esa alocada aventura, les gustase o no.

_**-Chissà cosa porterà il domani?- **_Murmuro.

…..

La sorpresa es el móvil de cada descubrimiento.

…

La mañana llego demasiado rápido, me mire en un espejo cercano, no me sentía diferente, pero sabía que nada era igual, los mecánicos habían hecho un sin fin de pruebas mientras estaba inconsciente, por lo que no recordaba nada, pero ellos aseguraban que el procedimiento había sido un éxito.

-Ahora que esa clase de errores era conocido, la cura era rápida, sencilla e indolora- Habían dicho orgullosos, entregándome una serie de mediciones donde explicaban la corrección en el sistema hidráulico y de enfriamiento. Enzo había cumplido su promesa, me ayudo a solucionar el problema que me aquejaba desde hacia tanto tiempo. Estaba en deuda con él, le ayudaría a conseguir las pruebas que necesitaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto Tony, nuestro amigo Ferrari había salido algunos errantes y aún no regresaba.

-Bien,- Susurre.

-Me alegra escucharlo, hoy probaremos esas modificaciones, ya quiero escuchar ese motor aullar como el lobo- Aclaro. Sonreí al pensar en su exclamación, tan similar a la de Solarius.

-Por cierto, espero te guste el obsequio- Finalizo el Bugatti; yo le mire confuso observando mi costado para percatarme de algo que no debería figurar en esa sección. Un tatuaje delineado con una fina tinta que combinaba perfectamente con mi estructura.

-Lo diseñe para ti- Exclamo, -El lobo no puede ser lobo sin él y sin un aullido real- Continuo soltando una carcajada.

-Gracias- Conteste apenado.

-Pero no me agradezcas, aún no, sólo esperaremos a verificar las actualizaciones que mi equipo hizo, cuando veamos al lobo correr entonces podrás agradecerme; antes…explícame ¿Por qué Loup y no Wolf?- Pregunto.

-Suena bien, se ve bien- replique recordando la exclamación que el Célica uso aquella vez en la que eligió ese nombre para mi.

-Ja,ja,ja, claro ¿Por qué no lo imagine?. Bueno Loup, te dejo un momento, estoy seguro de que tu equipo llegará en cualquier momento- Con esas palabras Vitteli desapareció dejándome sólo con mis pensamientos.

-Se que tal vez no sea lo mejor, pero ya no hay manera de retroceder, no se lo que papá habría pensado de esto o mamá si es que tenía algo de opinión, pero ya no importaba; porque yo los haría sentir orgullosos, oficial o no correría con ETRON y recuperaría el honor. Se dice que el pasado no se puede cambiar, pero nadie puede hablar del futuro.

-¡Ganaremos esa carrera a como de lugar!-

…

Continuará…

Nota: Ahora viene el esperado evento, los corredores se preparan y pronto se verán los resultados finales.

Gracias a todos por acompañarme hasta este capítulo, así como a los que han participado con sus personajes.

Para conocer a los personajes sólo hay que visitar mi homepage en la ficha de autor.


	9. El reto a vencer

Capítulo 9

El reto a vencer.

…

Loup…

El momento esperado llegó, había causado una gran impresión en todos con el cambio de look, pero con un efecto positivo.

En especial en Solarius, el cual salto de felicidad argumentando que al fin me había unido al club de los suyos. Sin embargo Enzo trabajo perfeccionando nuestros movimientos toda la mañana, ordenando que tomaras un descanso breve antes de competir.

-No es bueno que un corredor se desgaste justo antes de su gran exhibición- Argumento, mientras él y Evan finalizaban algunos detalles de su aparición, todos tendríamos que estar alerta, seria la última oportunidad para conseguir las pruebas que necesitábamos, consientes del hecho de que necesitábamos tener un plan. Era momento de elegir un lapso, uno que se acomodase mejor a nuestras habilidades para poder tener la mayor oportunidad en cada parte de la vía.

-No, no eso no es correcto, necesitamos usar las ventajas de cada uno antes de hacer una elección- Exclamo Dafne mirando seriamente a Sol, el cual simplemente pensó en que cada quien eligiera lo que quisiera y ya.

-No puedes andar por ahí dejando que todos hagan sólo lo que se les da la gana, ¿Cuál sería el objetivo de eso?- Reclamo la chica algo exasperada por la pasividad de su compañero.

-Lo mejor es que cada quien diga en donde quiere correr y punto-Refuto el célica; Paul y yo suspiramos, esa discusión parecía ir para largo.

-Creo que ambos tienen razón- Susurro el Viper tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención, no quería la ira de sus compañeros sobre él antes del gran evento, pero es que los dos manejaban puntos válidos.

-Te apoyo en eso- Conteste cansado del argumento.

-¿Verdad que yo tengo razón?- Resonó la voz de los dos autos en coro, sacándonos de balance, las miradas de ambos se presentaban con un reto mientras esperaban nuestra decisión. Algo que ni Paul ni yo esperábamos.

"_No era un sentimiento agradable"._

-Yo digo que los dos tienen razón- Afirme, obteniendo el apoyo del Viper, el cual asintió con velocidad, sin negar nada.

-Eso…no puede ser posible- Susurro la Corvette, -No podemos tener razón los dos, eso es ridículo- Prosiguió algo molesta, pero antes de que siguiera negué sus palabras.

-Es posible, todos tenemos que ver en que somos buenos y que nos gusta, evaluar los conceptos y tomar la mejor elección o no funcionará, es así de simple- Intervino el chico de cromas azules.

-Eso es ser sabio- Replico Sol al instante, -Yo estoy de acuerdo, ¿qué dicen los demás?- Replico finalmente.

Dafne suspiro entendiendo el mensaje , -Bien, bien, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza japonesito- Replico señalando el mapa que Evan mantenía en uno de los muros del garaje.

Son 5 secciones, la primera comienza en las afueras de la ciudad y corre cerca de la autopista interestatal, dicha sección se compone de terracería, por lo que debemos buscar algún automóvil con las condiciones para soportar esa clase de terreno considerando que será de noche y por lo tanto gozará de cero iluminación externa, además de la que sus luces puedan brindar. El segundo tramo inicia al llegar a la ciudad, es una especie de circuito improvisado por calles cerradas las cuales conectan directamente al autódromo, sin embargo ese no es el reto, lo complicado es en sí el camino que se compone de un sin fin de curvas extremadamente pronunciadas- Explico señalando las marcas en una de las calles que resaltaba en dicho documento. Maserati había hecho una buena investigación antes de aventurarse a dicha competencia, lo que les ayudo a seguir con claridad cada lapso.

-Un buen corredor siempre esta al pendiente del camino- Pensó el Viper escuchando el resto de la explicación de su compañera quien al igual que el mismo Evan, había hecho su propio sondeo para evitar sorpresas.

-La tercera fase se llevará a cabo en el mismo autódromo- Enfatizo Dafne recibiendo una mirada exaltada de parte de todos los que estábamos presentes.

-¿El autódromo?, pero eso esta cerrado a esas horas- Comento Paul rompiendo el silencio temporal que parecía haber invadido el ambiente de manera repentina. Sin embargo no era un error, la marca carmesí encerraba el pequeño logotipo que hacía alusión a dicha estructura en el curso indicado.

-El mismo lugar donde Mcqueen había corrido, así como Doc Hudson y muchas leyendas más- Comento Paul.

-Si, no pregunten como le hicieron o a quien tuvieron que comprar para ello, pero la policía no vigilará esa zona esta noche- Aclaro Solarius orgulloso de los tunners.

-Serán 3 vueltas antes de salir nuevamente a la calle, el reto ganar tiempo para la parte número cuatro – Replico la joven, -El curso que sigue es uno de los más complejos, manda al competidor atravesar una de las zonas más transitadas de la ciudad a la hora pico.

Mire el piso al escucharla, autos inocentes podrían correr riesgos si los competidores no eran lo suficientemente hábiles, ¿En que lapso competiría ETRON?- Me pregunte en la mente sin hacer del conocimiento público esos cuestionamientos, ya bastante teníamos con asimilar el resto.

-Finalmente la carrera termina con una recta que llevará al último competidor al máximo de sus capacidades para cruzar la meta antes que el resto- Finalizo. Nos miramos los unos a los otros, era momento de elegir el reto, uno que le daría la ventaja a nuestro aliado o a nuestro equipo, según el desempeño de cada corredor.

-Como pueden ver toda la carrera es peligrosa, sin contar a los otros competidores que no dudarán en usar cualquier estrategia para obtener la victoria- Comento la C6, -Son carreras callejeras, todo se vale- Advirtió.

Teníamos que pensar con claridad la situación, ¿Qué íbamos hacer?, ¿A quien íbamos a elegir y como?. Todas las interrogantes se quedaron en el aire por un momento, mientras pensábamos en una respuesta.

-Yo digo que Sol debería tomar el primer lapso- Dije señalando al célica.

-¿Yo?- Pregunto mientras el resto asentía.

-¡Si!, tu le dijiste a Sebastien que competirías a su lado, seguramente el tomará el primer lapso- Confirmo el Viper recordando las palabras del auto carmesí el día anterior.

-Correr contra mi Sensei- Se dijo algo emocionado, -Si, si, si, quiero que mi "Maestro" vea cuanto he mejorado- Prosiguió adoptando un gesto de triunfo, los demás nos reímos al escucharlo, el buen Toyota sabía como romper la tensión de cualquier situación.

-Claro lo mucho que Sol pudo haber mejorado en un día y medio- Murmuro Dafne obteniendo un golpecito suave por parte del carro azul como advertencia, –Lo siento- Susurro.

-Perfecto, tenemos al primer corredor, ahora falta asignar al resto- Exclame.

-Las curvas cerradas son peligrosas, no cualquiera puede recorrer ese camino sin estrellarse con los muros o los otros competidores, el derrape será esencial en ese lapso.

-Podría…- Comenzó el Viper, pero Dafne intervino antes de que el pudiese decir algo.

-Yo correré esa parte- Confirmo, - Se que hay otros que pueden hacerlo, pero necesitamos guardar la mayor potencia para las últimas partes, eso marcara la diferencia en nuestra estrategia; la ventaja que podamos obtener en el autódromo puede ayudar al que deba enfrentar el tráfico de frente- Dijo.

Nadie discutió su manera de pensar, esa parte sería peligrosa, pero se le veía bastante segura al respecto. No nos quedaba más que confiar en sus palabras.

-Paul correrá en el circuito, con su velocidad podrá brindarnos la delantera mejorando los tiempos con los que contamos- Sugirió la C6.

-Si lo haces para quedar bien, no funciono ¿sabes?, recuerdo como me cantaste lo malo que era para mantener el control anoche- Refunfuño el aludido.

La Corvette sonrío al escucharlo,- Dije muchas cosas, pero la verdad es que creo que eres bueno. Puedes pensar que esa parte será una de las más sencillas, sin embargo estoy segura de que los otros competidores trataran de causar algún accidente para obtener la ventaja y deberás estar listo para cualquier sorpresa- Exclamo.

El chico de cromas azulados le miro pensando en lo que ella acababa de decir, ¿Sería buena idea?, con un suave suspiro acepto dejando a los dos autos restantes elegir entre las últimas secciones.

-Puedo correr contra el tráfico- Intervino Enzo Ferrari cerrando la puerta del garaje, el auto podía ser en extremo sigiloso cuando quería. No pensé en ningún momento en refutarle la posición, aún estaba consiente de la falta de experiencia y a eso le sumaba la presencia de ETRON en ese lapso final; puedo no ser el mejor en el tránsito pesado, pero en una prueba de velocidad podía darlo todo por esa victoria.

-Cerraremos con Loup entonces- Afirmo Solarius, -¿Quién esta de acuerdo con ello?- Continuo levantando la llanta dirigiéndola hacia el centro del círculo que habíamos formado.

-¡YO!- Resonó el grito en conjunto mientras imitábamos a nuestro amigo.

A las afueras Evan Maserati esperaba consiente de que ahora "Éramos rivales", dejándonos un poco de privacidad, el Italiano era un auto con honor y lo demostraba con hechos, no sólo con palabras.

….

La llave del éxito es el conocimiento del valor de las cosas.

….

Ese día se fue tan rápido que no tuvimos oportunidad de más, el silencio impero en el viaje hasta llegar al punto donde nos separaríamos. La multitud de autos multicolor crecía conforme nos aproximábamos, muchos habían esperado todo un año por esa noche y algunos incuso más; como era el caso de Sol, quien sonriente no cabía de felicidad.

ETRON apareció nuevamente, a su lado algunos corredores le saludaban amigablemente a lo que el Audi respondía del mismo modo, toda malicia parecía haberse borrado de su estructura con su actitud amable.

-¡Ah veo que has decidido cambiar el look!- Exclamo avanzando hacia donde estaba mi equipo, Solarius le miro con desconfianza, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Todo se arreglaría en la pista, esa era la regla de esa noche.

-¿Acaso piensas correr? Continuo riendo,- ¿Estas seguro?, Como dije, sería una tragedia perder a un miembro de la familia- Aclaro lo que llamo la atención de los carros más cercanos.

-Descuida ETRON, estaré bien- Replique tan político como mi educación lo permitía, no dejaría que sus palabras me molestarán, ese reto no era sólo mío y por lo tanto no arriesgaría todo por una tontería.

El carro de cromas rojizos asintió antes de dar media vuelta, no sin antes observar con un toque peligroso a mis acompañantes.

-Eso estuvo intenso hermano, por un momento creí que nos daría una paliza- Comento el célica al ver como su figura se alejaba mezclándose con el resto de los carros.

-¡Bien los puntos de contacto ya fueron establecidos, si la opción de ruta esta lista, los competidores deberán marchar al lugar que les corresponde!- Se escucho una voz. No supe quien había dado la instrucción, sin embargo esa fue la señal para que todos se separasen.

-Mucha suerte amigos- Exclame, recibiendo una afirmación de sus partes.

…..

Vencer sin peligro es ganar sin gloria.

…..

Solarius no tardo en llegar al punto estipulado, el célica había memorizado el mapa y ahora sólo le quedaba desear no perderse, sin un GPS y con la oscuridad como compañera, su confianza se mermaba lentamente.

-Hey Sol, ¿Vamos por todo?- Pregunto Xenón saludándole, -Parece que esta vez seremos rivales- Aclaro tomando su posición en la línea de salida, el Toyota asintió tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Para eso viniste hasta aquí amigo- Se dijo observando la forma de un carro familiar. El Fiesta estaba sobre la misma fila, algunos carros le miraban con el reto en sus gestos, mientras otros con un poco de temor.

Solarius sonrió acercándosele.

-Sebastien- Llamo obteniendo la atención del otro corredor.

-¿Estas listo para comenzar?- Le pregunto el Ford acariciando la tierra con su llanta.

-Claro Sensei- Replico el Toyota ansioso acomodándose a su costado; las luces de los asistentes iluminaban el lugar creando una cuadro amorfo que irrumpía en la oscuridad del desierto.

-Estoy listo para cumplir el reto- Finalizo.

-Me alegra- Fue la sencilla respuesta, ambos vehículos estaban consientes de que una vez comenzando la carrera serían rivales.

La primera señal se hizo presente, cuando una joven de colores dorados se aproximo deteniéndose frente al grupo. Sus luces parpadearon llamando la atención de los presentes, los cuales de inmediato adoptaron sus posiciones alistándose para salir. Los motores sonaron con fuerza, los avisos estaban de más, ese era el momento decisivo para todos los participantes.

-Es ahora o nunca- Murmuro el Célica, Sebastien a su lado sonrió observando el horizonte oscuro, concentrándose en lo que vendría, sin embargo las palabras del Toyota le habían recordado esos primeros días en los que él también pensaba en esos retos que estaban por llegar, cuando los caminos formaban parte exclusiva de su país de origen.

Las luces volvieron a parpadear, la segunda señal se había dado, ahora el silencio entre los corredores era absoluto, con excepción de los espectadores que esperaban ansiosos el comienzo de esa jornada.

La tercera señal se hizo presente, era momento de correr

…

La carrera comenzó, el derrape de algunos se hizo presente con una cantidad impresionante de tierra la cual salto sin dirección, los asistentes retrocedieron al percatarse de ello perdiendo de vista a los corredores. La falta de tracción traiciono a los menos experimentados dándole ventaja aquellos que sabían aprovechar las bondades del terreno, las figuras de todos colores y formas se dibujaron en el horizonte iluminando el paisaje con sus luces y sonidos. Algunos avanzaban más rápido que otros destrozando la perfección del la formación inicial envistiendo el lugar con nubes de polvo que volaron gracias al viento nocturno. Algunas rocas saltaron disparadas por algún toque accidental golpeando costados, rompiendo parabrisas, derribando a los más rezagados. Los frenones no se hicieron esperar creando caos en la improvisada vía.

Un auto de color negro perdió el control girando sobre su eje a 360 grados, la tierra bloqueo la visibilidad de los más cercanos creando el primer accidente de la noche, otro vehículo de cromas azulados se estrello de frente al verse incapaz de frenar, el caos se hizo presente. Solarius alcanzo a evitar a un par de carros fuera de control abriéndose para evitar la coalición; desafortunadamente el movimiento tan brusco le hizo virar en 180 quedando en sentido contrario, la fortuna le sonrío cuando de otro rápido movimiento logro recuperar el sentido, desafortunadamente eso le había hecho perder tiempo valioso. Al frente de la fila, el fiesta avanzaba llevando la delantera, muchos de los competidores no estaban hechos para esos terrenos y otros no contaban con su experiencia. El Ford viro leventemente derrapando para esquivar un par de carros que trataron de golpearlo, su impulso continuo como al principio sin restarle velocidad.

Sol iba más atrás, sin embargo desde su posición pudo observar las siluetas de los agresores antes de que estos intentasen darle alcance al Ford fiesta.

El argentino los evito elegantemente, con un leve toque de tierra para finalizar el movimiento que le haría seguir adelante.

-WOW- Pensó el célica frenando apenas para esquivar una gran roca.

-No te distraigas- Se dijo acelerando un poco más, un poco de tracción se perdió con ese movimiento pero la meta estaba cerca, tenía al frente al menos 5 autos aparte de Sebastien y eso sería una desventaja para su equipo.

-¡Un esfuerzo más!- Prosiguió haciendo uso de toda la potencia con la que contaba, la distancia se reducía con velocidad, revelando a la lejanía la segunda etapa, las luces de la ciudad brillaron invitándoles como lo hizo cuando llegaron por primera vez. La silueta de un lancer se diviso a su lado, Xenón se concentro en el frente ignorando lo que los costados podían traerle; el Toyota viro un poco haciendo evidente su presencia.

-¡Sol!- Grito el Mitsubishi, pero su rival había logrado estabilizar su velocidad, aprovechando lo mejor que pudo su tracción, los dos carros comenzaron a competir entre ellos ignorando al resto de los corredores, rebasando al par más cercano.

Sebastien vio por su retrovisor como los japoneses mantenían su contienda personal, olvidando una de las reglas más importantes, mantener la atención siempre en el camino. La distancia se hizo mucho más evidentes, era hora del final. El Ford prosiguió enfocando a su siguiente compañero de equipo, el chevy nova carmesí esperaba ansioso saludándole desde su posición, a su lado Dafne observaba a los corredores buscando la familiar presencia de Sol entre los primeros lugares.

-Vamos Solarius, demuestra que eres un verdadero Tunner- Exclamo distinguiendo a los dos competidores detrás del fiesta.

Speed Drift recibió el toque de su aliado saliendo tan pronto como este llegó, el argentino miro a la chica saludándole; otro carro cruzo la salida antes de que los japoneses finalmente llegaran.

Dafne no espero un segundo más corriendo hacia el segundo puesto tan pronto pudo. El Célica miro la figura verdosa de su compañera desaparecer en la primera curva, la cual tomo con una habilidad nata.

-Sorprendente- Se dijo.

-Así es, pero también lo fue tu actuación allá atrás- Exclamo el fiesta, su parte había terminado, la ventaja estaba del lado del Ford, pero para el Toyota eso ya no era importante, había logrado rebasar a Xenón unos metros antes de llegar, brindando segundos valiosos a su equipo sobre el que alguna vez fuese suyo.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto.

-Efectivamente- Aclaro el Fiesta, -Aunque no mejor que la mía- Finalizo obteniendo una carcajada del carro carmesí.

-Desde luego que si Sensei, pero eso no quiere decir que no volvamos a encontrarnos- Aclaro poco después; Sebastien sonrió al comentario, Solarius estaba comenzando ganarse su confianza y amistad.

-¿Te parece si vamos al final de la competencia?- Pregunto el auto de Rally.

-¡Claro!, espero lleguemos para ver el final- Replico Sol.

Los accidentados fueron recogidos por sus allegados, borrando la presencia de lo que se había llevado a cabo en ese lugar.

…

La victoria pertenece al más perseverante.

…..

La Corvette viro en la segunda curva, el pavimento le auxiliaba para mantenerse firme, pero el control podía perderse fácilmente a esas velocidades. El espacio reducido entre los muros de los edificios que les rodeaban los obligaban a no ir más de dos juntos, lo que era casi imposible con la cantidad de curvas que se presentaban, el quemón de los neumáticos invadía el aire con la presión de cada giro o derrape. La chica alcanzaba a ver la forma carmesí del Chevy Nova al frente, el cual giraba con una habilidad envidiable, cada movimiento parecía fríamente calculado para no perder ni un segundo en el giro. Los neumáticos rechinaban contra el concreto, los corredores se aproximaban, todos a su distancia tratando de ganar terreno.

El vecindario se veía desolado, excepto por la iluminación de las lámparas moribundas y el rugir de los corredores; la mayoría de los que le acompañaban eran carros un poco más grandes. Sus llantas pegaron suavemente con la banqueta, pero eso no la detuvo. Ella debía demostrar que era de fiar, había presionado tanto a sus compañeros los días pasados que no podía darse el lujo de perder y dejarlos en mal. Sabía que Solarius había dado todo por darles un buen lugar; la Corvette no podía desperdiciarlo.

Dos vueltas seguidas hacia la izquierda le hicieron quedarse sola por unos instantes, el tiempo era valioso y si su memoria no fallaba se aproximaban al final, un auto de los que salió al frente, viro dejando escapar un poco de aire por uno de los costados, la chica vio la oportunidad en ese punto acelerando a pesar del espacio, su forma viro pasando al lado del otro carro evitándolo por milímetros, la curva se presento nuevamente, ambos giraron acariciándose entre si con los espejos laterales.

-Vamos bebé deja esto para verdaderos autos- Susurro el rival, Dafne le ignoro concentrándose en frenar para reiniciar su avance pasando de tercera a segunda velocidad para frenar con motor, ninguno podía llegar a la quinta con los giros tan cerrados. Tras ellos los rechinidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca mientras ellos se mantenían a la par. Una vuelta más era todo lo que ella necesitaba, observando el obstáculo al frente se movió con suavidad, permitiendo que el peso del motor le llevase jalando el resto de la estructura antes de frenar. Su acompañante perdió un segundo en esa maniobra otorgándole la ventaja para rebasar.

Speed Drift ya no estaba a la vista, había entrado en el túnel que comunicaba con el autódromo más cercano, el camino que sólo los profesionales recorrían; tras ella la figura de un barracuda anaranjado se revelo indicando que el otro carro se había quedado aún más atrás.

Sin más acelero esperando al menos aprovechar ese breve espacio de recta para recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido, la joven alcanzo a ver a su amigo de cromas azules esperando la señal para salir, las flamas en sus costados brillaban con la intensa iluminación de la pista de carreras, era una escena hermosa y a la vez impactante, el rival de Paul había partido antes, pero eso no borraba la determinación en el rostro del Viper.

Dafne sonrió, el chico era bueno, podría darles la ventaja que tanto añoraban si así se lo proponía…-PODRÍA LELGAR A DONDE QUISIERA DE ASI QUERERLO-Pensó, regresando al momento clave, -¡Vamos corredor es hora de demostrar lo que tienes!- Exclamo cruzando su meta.

…..

Conquistar sin riesgo, es triunfar sin gloria.

…

Continuará…

Notas: Gracias a todos por su confianza, he tratado de redactar este capítulo imaginando como podría ser el encuentro considerando cada vehículo y comparando sus desempeños con mi limitado conocimiento.

Agradezco a todos los que me han participado en el desarrollo de esta historia.


	10. Sin Desistir

Capítulo 10

Sin desistir

….

Paul Corrió…

Corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, ni siquiera cuando practicaba a solas en la terracería detrás de casa o cuando aprovechaba las carreteras de camino a Radiador Springs. Por un momento olvido las burlas de aquellos que pensaron que jamás recorrería ese circuito y aunque aún no era algo profesional tenía el gusto de experimentar la verdadera adrenalina de la competencia junto con todos aquellos que iban a su lado; el mundo de las carreras era cruel y complejo, lleno de retos que muchos no lograban sobrepasar. Miles de autos compartían esa ilusión, esos sueños, pero la mayoría se quedaba en el camino, donde sólo los más osados llegaban al final.

Paúl sin embargo se veía diferente, él pelearía por llevar a cabo esa ilusión, su vida común había quedado atrás con todo lo que ello implicaba, la decisión se tomo el día que salió de casa, porque no pensaba volver como un perdedor. El Viper perseguía un futuro glorioso, consiente de que sería difícil, pero no imposible, su hermana lo vería cuando transmitieran sus carreras por televisión.

Las luces de la vía recorrieron su figura engrandeciendo el diseño creado por el mismo Ramonne, el fuego parecía encenderse a su paso, el motor rugía libre demostrando la verdadera naturaleza del Viper. La figura de Mastretta se hizo visible al frente, la primera vuelta había transcurrido y era el momento de darle alcance.

_-"Paul será la ventaja, él puede darnos tiempo a favor en la pista"-_

Las palabras de Dafne resonaron en su mente mientras se concentraba en alcanzar a su rival, el verde, blanco y rojo que dominaba el terreno. La ventaja estaba de su lado, pero él podía darle alcance, él mejor que nadie podía generar la velocidad para rebasarle. Decidido aceleró tratando de no abrirse demasiado en las curvas, eso le haría perder terreno. Tras él, los sonidos de los otros carros resonaban intentando imitarle.

_-"No será sencillo, todo en esas carreras se vale"- _

Era cierto, aún en los circuitos profesionales los accidentes se daban y aunque desconocía el destino de algunos de los competidores en la terracería, comprendía que las intensiones de sus contrincantes no eran las más limpias. La segunda vuelta paso tan rápido como la primera, estaba a sólo unos metros de Alex. Él méxicano le veía de reojo cerrándose para que no le rebasará, los dos se centraron en ese juego durante unos minutos hasta que un toquecito se hizo presente en su parte trasera; Paúl se abrió un poco para evitar perder el control divisando por el retrovisor al otro vehículo, un tunner de colores anaranjados que parecía decidido a deshacerse de la competencia con violencia.

El deportivo azul, se vio obligado a cerrarse consiente de que eso podría costarle otro golpe, uno más peligroso que el anterior. Él agresor continuaba acelerando tratando de darle topes al Viper, pero este los evadía apenas a tiempo, aplicando algunos de los consejos del Chevy Nova y el Fiesta. Tal vez no estaban en terracería, pero el control siempre era importante.

-¡Así se hace chico!- Resonó el grito de Speed Drift desde la entrada de la pista, donde tanto el como Dafne esperaban el final de esa competencia.

-No se rinde- Se dijo Paúl evitando nuevamente otro tope de su rival. –A este paso perderé el control por completo- Pensó notando como Mastretta comenzaba alejarse. –¡No!, es la última vuelta, eso no va a pasar, no voy a perder en mi primera carrera- Se dijo haciendo uso de toda su potencia, el sonido recorrió la vía enunciando la presencia del carro de cromas azules.

-¡Aquí voy!, ¡YUJU!- Grito emocionado mientras el viento golpeaba su estructura, pero con una forma aerodinámica como la suya, la resistencia disminuía, permitiéndole alejarse de su atacante para alcanzar al corredor tricolor.

-Nos veremos en la meta, ¡ALEX!- Prosiguió sonriente; el otro carro acelero para seguirle de cerca hasta que ambos cruzaron la meta prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Paul freno con dificultad virando en 180 grados para quedar en reversa, Alejandro sin embargo se siguió disfrutando de la vía un momento más antes de imitarle.

Dafne sonriente se acerco, -¡Eso fue excelente!- Dijo, olvidando por un momento su actitud de chica mala.

–Estoy de acuerdo, que potencia amigo- Prosiguió el carro mexicano. –Serás un rival digno de vencer cuando corramos en las competencias- Aclaro poco después. Paúl agradeció los comentarios dirigiendo su atención a la salida, no había visto a Enzo ni a su contrincante, sin embargo sabía que el Ferrari podía aprovechar su esfuerzo, era un auto veloz y experimentado.

-Vamos bien Paúl, nos diste la oportunidad que necesitábamos- Aclaro la Corvette dándole un pequeño beso en su costado. El Viper se sonrojo apenado, no esperaba eso de la C6, pero tampoco se quejo por ello.

-Vamos a la meta- Se escucho la exclamación de Alex el cual les hacia señas para que le acompañarán, -Quiero saber quien será el ganador- Finalizo arrancando. Speed Drift le imito antes de que los dos compañeros asintieran imitándoles.

…

El éxito consiste en perder el temor al fracaso.

…

Loup observaba a su primo, el cual ansioso esperaba la llegada de Evan; el Maseratti había sido asignado al cuarto lapso y según la información de los que seguían la carrera dicha parte había comenzado. Algunas cámaras ocultas en el mobiliario urbano revelaban el progreso de los competidores, aunque la definición no era la mejor, ni los ángulos para las tomas.

-¿Qué pasa alemán?, ¿Tienes miedo de que tu equipo pierda?- Comento Tony con un toque burlón.

-Eso es improbable- Replico el audi algo molesto, él podía ser altivo y presuntuoso, sin embargo le chocaba cuando otro auto se atrevía a imitarle procediendo a usar los métodos de intimidación para ponerle en su lugar, pero Vitteli no se veía en lo más mínimo asustado, el Bugatti no era un santo y como él, tenía sus propios guardianes a la espera de algo de acción.

ETRON gruño para sus adentros, lo menos que necesitaba era hacer caso a las palabras oscas del mafioso.

-Odio a esos carros- Susurro alejándose para toparse con su familiar, el R8 parecía pensativo, sin embargo sus ojos mostraban una luz que hacia mucho no veía en el carro, su primo estaba decidido a correr lo que se le hizo un poco … gracioso.

-¿Aún sigues con la idea de competir?- Pregunto el coche de cromas rojizos sin ocultar el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-Voy hacerlo; por mi padre que así será- Respondió Loup de inmediato.

-No servirá de nada Transfer, tu padre no esta aquí para verlo y aunque así fuera, ¿Crees que se sentiría orgulloso de que corrieras en las calles?, eso es patético y sólo para carros sin estilo…o sea perdedores.- Aclaro con un gesto pensativo. –Aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor es exactamente tu ambiente, aquí encajas a la perfección, estás con los de tu especie.-Exclamo riendo; finalmente las frustraciones de lidiar con ese gánster parecían liberarse al molestar al otro carro.

-Pues tu también estas corriendo en las calles-Respondió el R8 con indiferencia.

ETRON se calló de inmediato mirándole, -Buena esa, sin embargo yo se que el día de mañana cuando todo esto acabe regresare a las pistas reales, donde corren los carros verdaderos y tú regresarás a tu patética vida de perdedor- Aseguro.

Loup al escucharlo sonrió, -Te costo más trabajo de lo normal contestarme, ¿Acaso eso te dolió ETRON?, ¿Por qué un carro de tu alcurnia se rebajaría a correr con los perdedores?- Replico el blanquinegro de inmediato. -¿Qué diría la prensa si se enterará?- Prosiguió retándole.

-Nadie creería en las palabras de…-Comenzó el V12, pero Loup le interrumpió, aplicando la estrategia de Dafne. -¿Nadie le creería al heredero de Audi?, acéptalo primo, quieras o no sigo perteneciendo a la familia- Aclaro.

-No te atreverías a regresar- Gruño el corredor carmesí, -Ya has hecho mucho daño con tu ausencia- Confirmo, tratando de jugar con el otro carro, pero las estrategias y prácticas de manipulación del corredor rojizo estaban lejos de afectar a Transfer, él mismo se había prometido arreglar las cosas aunque fuera tarde, sus amigos le habían enseñado que nunca debía darse por vencido antes de pelear.

-Tal vez, pero lo haré- Susurro, -Veré a mi madre y me disculparé por todas las tonterías que hice, nunca es tarde para corregir el camino- Comento. -El v12 gruño al escucharle, -¿Crees que te aceptará después de todo lo que hiciste?, ¿Después de que los abandonaste?, ¡Tu padre murió por eso!-Exclamo exasperado.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto el lobo.

-¿De que hablo?, Hablo de cómo has echado a perder las cosas aunque no estés ahí, tu mera existencia siempre estropea todo- Reclamo ETRON furioso, -Él quería acabar con la escudería, retiraría todo el apoyo de la empresa, el patrocinio; sólo porque se sentía miserable, su culpa no le dejaba vivir en paz. Las carreras eran su sueño y tu lo destruiste- Dijo con furia, -Íbamos tan bien sin ti, pero cada vez que yo corría, el pensaba en ti, en como habían discutido, en tu partida, en lo injusto que había sido contigo-

Loup le observo estupefacto, su padre se había sentido mal por como habían terminado y mientras él se ocultaba, su culpabilidad crecía, llevándolo a dejar lo que más amaba, una ola de dolor invadió su alma, pero se negó a revelarlo, había sido muy tonto y orgulloso.

-Yo no creí- Murmuro recibiendo un golpe de parte de su primo.

-¿No creíste?, eres un tonto… Pero descuida, yo hago lo que hago para proteger su legado- Recalco ETRON. –Yo mantendré la escudería adelante, seguiré colocando en alto el nombre de la familia y tú volverás a tu agujeró te guste o no- Afirmo.

-¿Y si no lo hago que?, tú no puedes detenerme y sin importar la razón, si papá quería acabar con la escudería así será, honrare sus deseos- Argumento el R8, recibiendo otro golpe de parte su primo.

ETRON entre cerro sus ojos, furioso, abalanzándose antes de que otros autos se atravesasen haciendo que el alemán detuviera su agresión.

-¿qué creen que hacen?- Exclamo pero Vitteli negó al escucharlo.

-Así no se arreglan las cosas aquí chiquillo mimado, todo se arregla en la pista- Aclaro el Bugatti señalando la vía que reposaba al frente.

-Tu oportunidad de vencer es ahí, no como incivilizados, a menos que los tuyos de alto nivel trabajen de esa manera tan poco elegante y refinada- Continuo burlándose abiertamente del otro V12.

ETRON viro furioso, alejándose para adoptar su lugar, esperando la señal de salida.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Susurro Transfer.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Tony poco después notando el daño en uno de los costados de Loup, era leve, pero seguramente doloroso.

-Si gracias- Aclaro el joven R8 asintiendo, antes de imitar a su primo, entre ellos otro competidor adopto su posición esperando su turno, así como otros vehículos.

-Eso estuvo intenso- Murmuro el Mitsubishi purpureo sonriendo, Transfer solo le miro antes de suspirar, aún no corría y ya tenía un par de golpes en su costado.

-Gracias Boost- Susurro.

…..

La confianza en si mismo es el primer secreto del éxito.

…..

Enzo Ferrari era bueno para ese reto, su experiencia lo hacía uno de los mejores autos en persecuciones, al estar acostumbrado a correr ente el tráfico común tras los criminales.

_**-Non voglio stare qui- **_Escucho a Evan, el Maserati habría abandonado esa carrera de no ser por su promesa, él quería ayudar y ahora enfrentaba las consecuencias de esas decisiones, pero una cosa era correr en un circuito y otro en medio del tránsito donde cualquier descuido podría causar algún accidente mortal.

Ese era el reto, salir vivo de ese infierno, ¿Pero quien pensaba en los inocentes que no tenían nada que ver?.

Los corredores aceleraron después de pasar la primera calle, la cual afortunadamente estaba casi desierta, con excepción de uno que otro coche que reposaba en los pequeños jardines fuera de casa. Una especie de valla se diviso al frente, pero el grupo sólo aceleró saltándola para caer en la avenida principal y en sentido contrario. Los claxon de los civiles sonaron enunciando el nerviosismo por parte de los mismos. La aparición tan repentina de los corredores saco de balance a los transeabuntes los cuales perdieron el control girando sin sentido. Enzo sin embargo no se detuvo, acelerando el paso mientras los evitaba, hacia mucho que no corría de esa manera, sin embargo la práctica seguía visible; desafortunadamente no todos sus contrincantes gozaban de esa habilidad, y mientras su figura evitaba al resto de los presentes con cambios rápidos entre los 5 carriles, otros derrapaban perdiendo el control; detrás de él. Evan se esforzaba por seguirle el paso, concentrado en lo que el camino le presentaba, él Italiano no acostumbraba correr entre el tránsito, pero sus habilidades le permitían seguir bastante bien el trayecto sin retrasarse demasiado. A su lado un americano jugueteaba con el camino acelerando para provocar al carro de cromas plateados.

_**-I´ultima volta- **_Afirmo ignorando al otro competidor, Maserati tenía suficiente con los pobres que circulaban sin tener idea de lo que sucedía entre ellos.

_**-Attenti- **_Exclamo tratando de alertar al resto cuando una camioneta perdió el control virando mientras trataba de frenar; desafortunadamente el movimiento le hizo perder el equilibrio haciendo que se volteara para alcanzar a los que iban a su lado, los gritos desesperados de los presentes alertaron a los corredores, Evan no podía seguir ignorando aquello, alguien estaba herido por culpa de ellos y debía ayudarlo por lo que opto por olvidar la competencia y frenar para auxiliar a SUV la cual se quejaba mientras una mancha de aceite se divisaba bajo la gran estructura.

_**-Aiuto! La vittima di ques´incidente è seriamente ferita. Dovremmo aiutarlo proprio ora- **_Grito buscando ayuda, Enzo le escucho deteniéndose para pedir auxilio; perderían la carrera, pero su deber estaba primero, sin dudarlo retrocedió mientras el Mustang pasaba a su lado así como el resto de los corredores, algunos siguiendo el curso, otros escapando. Si la SUV moría se verían en problemas serios con la ley.

-Descuida Evan, pronto vendrá la ayuda- Susurro el Ferrari, levantando una alerta. El Italiano sabía que su carrera se vería comprometida después de ese horrible incidente, pero no podía huir, como pudo se aproximo al herido tratando de auxiliarle mientras esperaban la llegada de los paramédicos.

_**-Posso darle un aiuto?- **_Pregunto ignorando aquellos que se aproximaban a observar los sucesos.

-Maldición- Se dijo Enzo distinguiendo las torretas de los servicios de emergencia a lo lejos.

….

No mires nunca de donde vienes, si no adonde vas…

….

Loup vio llegar al Mustang, seguido de cerca por otros, pero ni Evan ni Enzo hicieron su aparición, así como algunos miembros de otros equipos.

-Es terrible un accidente en la avenida principal y hay muchos heridos- Escucho por ahí, el rumor prosiguió mientras los recién llegados corrían para llevarse el gran premio. Transfer ignoro ese hecho acercándose hacia los monitores donde las cámaras ocultas revelaban el incidente, alguien bajo el volumen de la música para permitir que las noticias se hiciesen presentes.

-Es un caos total, no se sabe cuál fue la razón, pero hay muchos involucrados, la policía se ha negado a dar mayores comentarios- La voz de la reportera recorrió el ambiente a través de las bocinas de uno de los carros.

-Es terrible, Wingo estaba ahí- Susurro el Mitsubishi de antes arrancando para alejarse en busca de su amigo.-No, no, no todo es un caos, debemos huir- Prosiguieron otros, el nerviosismo se hizo presente y los carros al confirmar la presencia de la policía huyeron aterrorizados.

-Es hora de la graciosa huida Loup, pero ha sido un placer conocerte; espero nos veamos de nuevo- Escucho a Vitteli antes que el Bugatti se alejase al igual que el resto.

En un instante todo lo que se había planeado con tanto ahínco se había convertido en una catástrofe, el Audi exaltado y preocupado imito a los otros, sin embargo su destino era el lugar del incidente, necesitaba verificar que sus amigos estuviesen bien.

…

Transfer…

Mire todo a nuestro alrededor, los carros escapaban tan rápido que era imposible saber quien era quien, sin embargo eso no era lo que me preocupaba, si no la ausencia de mis compañeros y amigos, Evan y Enzo estaban en esa vía. Tenía que asegurarme de que no habían salido heridos o peor. Sin más, arranque tratando de pasar entre los otros carros para poder dirigirme al lugar, pero el caos fue tal que no me percate de la camioneta negra que parecía seguirme hasta que fue tarde… Sólo alcance a sentir el golpe en la parte trasera antes de estrellarme con un muro y de ahí no supe más…

…

Lo que ha de suceder, sucederá…

….

3 días después…

Solarius reposaba serio, su mirada se mantenía en la puerta de la habitación al otro lado del pasillo.

-Todo estará bien, el médico dijo que se recuperaría- Escucho la voz de Dafne. La Corvette se veía un poco agotada, pero trataba de no demostrarlo, haciéndose la fuerte.

-Todo esto fue por mi culpa, si no hubiese insistido- Susurro pero el toque tierno de la joven le hizo detener sus palabras, -Tu no sabías que eso sucedería- Replico, -Además aunque tu creas que sólo trajiste tragedias creo que le ayudaste mucho- Prosiguió señalando al auto que salía de la habitación. Una Audi A4 de color blanco la cual sonrió al verlos.

-¿Cómo están hoy chicos?- Pregunto aproximándose.

-Bien Sra. Audi ¿Cómo sigue Luo…digo Transfer?- Pregunto la Corvette.

-Mucho mejor, se recuperará muy pronto, lo mejor es que el médico me dijo que no habrá ningún tipo de daño estructural, así que andará como si nada en unos días, lo que más me alegra es saber que mi hijo esta vivo y todo fue gracias a ustedes, el oficial Ferrari y a esos amables corredores.

-Espero verlos nuevamente para poder agradecerles- Finalizo.

-Si, nosotros también- Contesto Solarius, desviando su atención hacia la ventana. A las afueras Paul platicaba con otros carros, los cuales se le hacían familiares, pero no recordaba con exactitud donde los había visto, el Viper había atrasado su viaje unos días para estar ahí; sin embargo esperaba a que el Audi despertará para poder despedirse.

-Sol, sol mira- Le llamo Dafne señalando la Televisión, donde ETRON parecía salir de un juzgado acompañado de algunos otros carros, los cuales parecían discutir entre si.

-El controversial caso de ETRON parece seguir adelante, las pruebas presentadas contra el corredor son bastante contundentes, incluso hay testigos de mucho peso que debido a la delicadeza del asunto no serán nombrados, sin embargo el juez asegura que el jurado tomará la decisión correcta en el caso contra el miembro de la familia AUDI.

-La justicia siempre se lleva a cabo sin importar rango o clase social- Exclamo el oficial con seriedad.

La escena cambio a otra noticia mientras ellos perdían interés en las mismas.

-Fue bueno que los demás corredores accedieran a declarar- Murmuro el Toyota, -Si afortunadamente con anonimato- Afirmo la Corvette. Sólo lo siento por Evan, se que no es muy afecto a esa clase de publicidad- Finalizo mirando el diario de dos días atrás.

"Héroe Italiano salva la vida de SUV en gran accidente"

-¿Qué hay chicos?- Pregunto Paúl entrando finalmente a la sala de espera.

-Todo igual, excepto que el juicio contra ETRON sigue y parece que va a favor de Enzo- Comento el Célica.

-Por cierto, no me lo van a creer, pero un grupo de tunners me detuvo afuera y me entrego esto, no se porque; pero dijeron que con eso saldaban la deuda- Exclamo colocando el dinero en la mesa que los chicos le habían dado.

-Raro- Susurro Solarius.

-Muchachos, si quieren pueden pasar a verlo ahora, esta despierto- Intervino la madre de Loup.

-Oky- Asintieron antes de alejarse para ir a su habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto el Célica un poco apenado acercándose al lugar donde el R8 reposaba.

-Bien, gracias- Aclaro Loup, -Sólo un poco mareado, pero es temporal. Es bueno ver que están bien, la verdad estaba un poco preocupado por ustedes- Comento.

-Ja, ¿Tu?, nosotros casi morimos de la impresión cuando te vimos- Replico el Viper al momento.

-Bueno no recuerdo mucho de eso, pero supongo que todo acabo bien- Comento;- Por cierto creo que vi a mamá allá afuera- Prosiguió.

-Si, todos la conocimos; Enzo Ferrari fue quien la contacto- Respondió Dafne.

-¡Evan, Enzo!, ambos salieron bien del accidente ¿Verdad?- Pregunto el R8 olvidando el comentario anterior al escuchar los nombres.

-De hecho ETRON fue arrestado por poner en riesgo a media ciudad con sus juegos, tal vez no era por lo que lo estaban buscando originalmente, pero debido a la magnitud del incidente, fue suficiente para retenerlo y poder terminar la investigación- Comento Paul.

-Y Maserati volvió a Italia tan pronto acabo su participación con la policía; desafortunadamente la prensa no lo dejo en paz hasta que salió del país, es que salvo la vida de una SUV con algunos primeros auxilios, y fue inevitable-Prosiguió la Corvette.

-Por último los demás corredores hicieron su declaración y regresaron a casa, el Gran Prix termino y al parecer hay mucho trabajo por delante, así que no podían quedarse mucho tiempo- Finalizo Sol, -Eso incluye a mi Sensei, todos se dieron un poco de tiempo para visitarte, pero estabas inconsciente.

La Corvette asintió mirando fijamente al Viper, el cual no había dicho nada acerca de su partida, tal vez esperaba el momento oportuno.

-Hablando de eso, yo… yo…tengo que irme- Comento Paúl un poco apenado.

Loup le miro serio; -Es verdad, tienes algo que hacer- Comento -Nosotros te retuvimos de más y me disculpo por eso- Prosiguió.

-No… no digas esas cosas, no fue nada, de hecho fue genial estar con ustedes y la verdad no quiero…no quisiera…- Susurro con un toque melancólico e inseguro, dudando sobre seguir hacia su destino original o no; había hecho muy buenos amigos en esa pequeña aventura, hasta que un golpecito por parte de Dafne le hizo reaccionar.

-¡Suficiente de eso llamitas, tienes un objetivo y nosotros queremos ver que lo realices- Exclamo conteniendo sus lágrimas, ella también se había encariñado con todos, era su equipo, una familia a pesar de haber estado juntos tan poco tiempo. Pero lo que habían vivido juntos simplemente no podía dejarse pasar así como así. En cierto modo los había cambiado a todos.

-Yo… Gracias chicos, me sirvió mucho esta experiencia, se que volveremos a vernos pronto y les prometo que cuando corra en los circuitos profesionales les dedicaré una victoria- Finalizo despidiéndose. El Viper viro levemente para salir cuando la voz de Loup le detuvo.

-¡Espera!, Paul le miro de costado sin girarse por completo, no quería alargar esa despedida. -Cuando creas que estas listo, me gustaría que nos encontráramos de nuevo- Comento el R8 sonriendo.

-¿Perdona?- Le cuestiono el auto azulado.

-Es obvio que la escudería de mi familia necesitará un buen corredor ahora que ETRON no esta disponible y se que si te hago la oferta ahora la rechazarás, pero cuando creas que es momento, siempre estaremos disponibles para ti-Comento.

-Ah… Gracias amigo- Respondió el joven haciendo un ademan con la llanta antes de salir del cuarto. El grupo observo la puerta sin hablar por unos instantes, era el momento de separarse, de volver a la realidad de sus vidas, pero igual era difícil.

-Sabes Loup eso me hace recordar que nosotros también debemos irnos- Intervino la Corvette.

-¿Qué pero porque?- Les cuestiono el blanquinegro confuso.

-Ambos somos autos de aventuras y aún tenemos algunas cosas que arreglar- Afirmo.

-Pero descuida, no olvidaremos a la pandilla- Río Solarius, -La mejor que haya existido, la del Célica Sol, - Además, ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Xenon?- Contesto el célica con su propio cuestionamiento.

-Si-Fue el murmullo del lobo.

-Pues él y Alógeno, mi otro amigo se han unido al grupo y ahora nos vamos ¡ARGENTINA!-

-¿QUÉ?- Pregunto Transfer exaltado al escucharlo.

-Si, les hable de mi sensei y quieren conocerlo, así que nos vamos de viaje, pero cuando volvamos te buscaremos- Afirmo. –Sólo espero que Sebastien no los corra en cuanto los vea- Afirmo la C6.

-Entonces es la despedida en serio- Susurro el herido.

-Lo dices como si fuéramos a morir o algo, como te dije, volveremos, y te buscaremos, seguro que será fácil encontrar al heredero de las industrias Audi- Respondió el Toyota como si nada.

-Gracias por todo- Comento el R8, sin ustedes, sin todos nada de esto hubiese sido posible y jamás habría vuelto a casa, se que pasaron muchas cosas, pero creo que de ahora en adelante todo será mejor- Comento

-Así es,- Respondieron ambos, -Ahora descansa amigo, nos veremos después y recuerda, aún me debes una carrera- Finalizo el Toyota, saliendo con la chica de cromas verdosos tras él.

-Bye- Fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar de su parte, pero él no les retendría , cada quien era libre de tomar sus decisiones y ahora le correspondía a él hacer lo mismo, pero no disolvería la escudería como le dijo a ETRON, al contrario, era legado de su padre y se encargaría de que siguiera adelante, aunque el no fuese el corredor.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, esta vez con la figura de la A4 sonriéndole dulcemente, -Hola hijo- Comento. -Es bueno verte de nuevo-.

….

Mañana es sólo un adverbio del tiempo.

….

Un año más tarde…

Evan Maserati abrió la carta que acababa de llegarle, el logotipo de la portada no le había traído buenos recuerdos, pero omitiendo el detalle abrió el sobre para leer el contenido; notas similares llegaron a los domicilios de diversos autos entre ellos, el de Sebastien y Alejandro Mastretta.

"_Porque un sueño nunca debe olvidarse"_

Enzo recibió el sobre en la oficina, donde algunos de sus amigos reían diciéndole que quizá ETRON querría perdonarle por el tiempo en prisión.

-No es gracioso- Comento el oficial leyendo el contenido.

"_Queridos amigos, la presente es para invitarles al evento de presentación del nuevo corredor de la escudería Audi, en la siguiente dirección"._

En Radiador Springs alguien más leía el mensaje.

"_Espero puedan acompañarme en este tan esperado evento"._

Speed Drift y el resto finalizo el mensaje .

_Quedo a sus órdenes Trasnfer Audi ._

"_Alias Loup"._

"_Nunca desistas de un sueño. Sólo trata de ver las señales que te lleven a él"._

-¿Leíste el mensaje Dafne?, mejor vámonos ya- Comento Solarius arrancando para lanzarse de nuevo a la autopista.

-Tenemos una fiesta a la cual asistir-Exclamo acelerando.

….

FIN

Notas: Gracias a todos los que hicieron posible el desarrollo de esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
